New World Order
by sinisteruto
Summary: Light died after Ryuk wrote his name on the death note, finding himself in a new world where the rule is to eat or be eaten, Light rises to become the strongest espada and seeks to overthrow Aizen and become the god of the new world order. Light/Harribel
1. Chapter 1

**NEW WORLD ORDER**

Summary: Light Yagami has died after Ryuk wrote his name down on the death note when his cover was exposed, finding himself in a new world where the the name of the game is to 'eat or be eaten', stay tuned as Light Yagami rises to become the strongest espada and seeks to overthrow Aizen Sousuke and become the god of the new world. Light. and maybe Nel Tu

_'No! This can't be happening, I can't die! I won't die! I still have a lot to accomplish, I'm Kira, I'm the god of the new world, I won't allow my existence to end!' _Screamed Light mentally as he ran through the downtown streets, his hand bleeding profusely but even more concerning, his numerous wounds on his torso bleeding just as much if not more so then his hand.

He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe what was happening to him, how did this happen anyway? How did that little kid outsmart him of all people, that useless kid that wasn't even on L's level, how did this happen?

_'Oh right, he did say something about partnering up with Mellow didn't he, is that it then, their combined intelligence surpasses even mine?' _Thought Light hysterically.

"Cough cough! No...no...no one can outsmart me, no one is smarter then me! It isn't the fact that they worked together, it is the fact that I didn't know they were working together, there's a difference, I'll get them now that I know the're working together I'll...cough cough...get...cough...them..." Trailed off Light, his heart rate slowing down gradually until he died, resting on his back on a starecase of an abandoned apartment.

"Light Yagami, Kira, the man who almost became the god of the new world, you made life very interesting for me, the only human worthy of my respect..." Trailed off Ryuk from his position on top of a building, watching the corpse of his recently deceiced comrade with an air of melonchany surrounding him, although whether he was sad because of Light's death or because of the lack of entertainment and boredom soon to be the bane of his existence, no one but he would know..

"You once asked me what would become of a human user of the death note, I told you that the user would neither go to heaven nor hell...well, that was the truth, but...when I said you would linger in limbo for the rest of eternity, well...I lied, truth is...I have no idea what will happen to you..." Said Ryuk, speaking to the corpse as if it was still alive, or was he just speaking to himself, thinking out loud perhaps...

**000000000**

The night sky was pitch black, illuminated only by a blood red moon with not even a small twinkle of a star in sight. The world was nothing but a white, sandy desert with a few dead looking trees here and there and the silence was tormenting, occasionally broken by the distant howls of pain, anger, sorrow, grief, insanity, and death, this was hueco mundo, where a 'person' either had to kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, fight or die, this world, this world had nothing in common with what Light had invisoned for a new world, this was even worse then the one he came from, no way, there was no way he could sit by and let things go on as they were, he would have to do something about it, he would have to change it, this was his destiny, it had to be! Why else would he have ended up here, why would he, the one who had dreams of a perfect world, a world of peace be thrust into this carnage and destruction, into this cruel and evil world, this was his destiny, it was written.

_'But, I'm still too weak, I need to get stronger, much much stronger, without the death note, the only way to do it is to gain an overwhelming level of power, to rise above everyone else and become a true god, it is the only way!' _Thought Light.

He no longer looked like anything resembling his old self anymore, the only thing he could relate to his old self was his straight, rusted brown hair, and even that was much much longer then before, reaching all the way to his waiste with two long bangs framing his face, or rather, his mask and a some hair falling over his forehead.

He didn't like the way he looked, although he would be the first to admit that the benefits were amazing, his mask was that of a a tiger but his body looked more like that of a humanoid leapard with a long tail that had a razor sharp beak at the tip. The lower part of his legs were also bird like, and his hands had long, razor sharp claws which were peach black in colour. His hight was aproximately 4 metres, much bigger then even the tallest human and his torso was covered in a white, bone like armour for protection. All in all, he looked like a cross between a tiger, leapard, and an eagle.

He'd been here for a year now, more then enough to learn his trade in this cruel and violent industry, one of the first things he'd discovered was his hunger, it was almost constant, the need to devour other souls and other hollows in order to sustain oneself or risk either becoming too weak and devoured by others, or simply disintergrating into nothingness. He'd initially been reluctant, disgusted by the mere thought of biting on another's flesh but when he discovered that power could be gained by such an act, he'd almost immediately locked away his restraint and went on a mass murder, deeming it a neccessary sacrifice for a better world in the future.

He'd also learned a lot from the other hollows, he took it upon himself to spare the ones that were too weak to make a significant contribution to his strength in exchange for information, to say it was intruiging was a rediculous understatement, apparently, no hollow was supposed to remember their old life, they were supposed to have the perception that their lives began here in hueco mundo and that they had alsways been living here, if not the case, if on the rare occasion they still retained their memories, then those memories would slowly but surely disappear within 6 months or at the latest, would be all gone within a year.

But! If that was the case, then why did he still retain his memories, and why were none of those memories vanishing? Could it be then, that he was an exception, a special case? If so, then why, what was it about him that was different then the other hollows? Was it maybe his interactions with a shinigami in his old life? Could Ryuk's presense have affected him somehow?

Speaking of shinigamis and Ryuk? What was up with that? He'd heard stories about shingami from some of his victims that he spared. At the time he had assumed that he was in fact a shinigami and so were all of these other creatures, they didn't look too different from Ryuk and Rem, but the question he'd asked himself was, well, if he was a shinigami, and so were these creatures, then where were their death notes, why did no one possess one? Why were they eating each other instead of apples and why did everyone have to have a mask? And where the hell was Ryuk?

The answers he received were shocking off course, but very interesting and dare he say it, exciting! Apparently he was in some kind of parallel world where people died and either went to a place called soul society, or, if they were either corrupted or devoured by other hollows, they would become hollows themselfs. He also found out that special souls that had an especially high level of spiritual energy would be trained in soul society and become shinigami, shingami that lived to hunt down and kill hollows, these shinigami were evil and killed hollows without asking questions, they killed them upon sight whether they did something wrong or not, killed them just because they wanted to hunt and eat their food. Most of the hollows hated the shinigami and considerefd them hypocrites, hypocrites who hunt down and kill animals and livestock so that they can eat but cursed hollows and called them evil for doing the same. Light vowed to himself that this kind of injustice would end one day, he would end it, and create a place where hollows can live and hunt freely, where hollows would never have to live in fear of shinigami ever again, no shinigami would dare come to hueco mundo again, he would make sure of that.

Nevertheless, that was still a goal far out of his reach at the moment, he needed to focus on his immediate objective, to evolve and become a Menos level hollow, he needed to make his first evolution and become a gillian.

He could have done it a long time ago, but he wasn't a fool, even though a hollow gained a massive increase in riatsu levels when they evolved to gillian, it didn't neccessarilly mean that you would be a better fighter nor did it mean you would be safer, if anything, you would be in more danger.

For one, the process itself was risky, a gillian was formed when a mass number of low level hollows did battle in one area, the concentrated and multiple energies released by the hollows would saturate the atmosphere and force the hollows in the area to fuse together, transorming into a massive, black hollow with a white, pointed mask, but this is where the rifky part came in, only the dominate hollow would retain his consciousness, the one with the greatest mental strength and endurance would be able to take control of the new form while the others would be supressed, if there was no dominate consciousness, then the hollow would be just another mindless beast that would rome around hueco mundo, doomed to never evolve and be stuck in that pitiful state, sometimes ordered around or controlled by some adjucas level hollow.

It also didn't help that the gillian form, despite the power it possed, was so slow and immobile, something that made all that power almost useless, no, Light was indeed not a fool, he needed to account for every disadvantage before he took action, it was in his nature to do so, in his blood.

For one, he wasn't going to risk losing his consciousness period, a lot of hollows had displayed their awe, admiration, jealousy, and surprise by the sheer level and potency of his riatsu before he killed them, comparing it to that of a gillian even just after his arrival in hueco mundo, apparently, this was far from normal and shouldn't even be possible, and even more amazing, was that he'd grown almost twice as strong since then.

Because of this strength, Light had decided that he would try something that has never been done before, he was going to attack, kill, and devour a gillian level hollow, he had a theory he wanted to test, what would happen if he devoured a menos grande, would he evolve into one, would his power be too much for his current state and force his body to evolve?

He had to verify this, he was just as strong if not stronger then the strongest gillian, and he had a wider variety of skills he could use then any one of them, so why not? He had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Ok, maybe that wasn't so true, he had a lot to lose actually, gillians could only use one skill, and that was a Cero, very powerful yes, but very one dimensional, also, gillian had absolutlely no hand to hand abilities, no speed, reflex, and agility feats either, all they had was just a cero, that was all.

Damn at his current level, he was already better then a gillian could ever be, he had a special affinity to cero, the ability to use a cero at his level was amazing in itself, but his strong affinity to it was something out of this world, already wielding a great many variation of the technique and still developing more, some of those were cero twin swords that he could manifest on his hands and use them as dual swords, cero clones that could explode on contact or take hits for him, a normal cero, and a cero circus that could launch a barrage of ceros that could be maneuvered and directed during flight, he also had incredible agility, speed, and reflexes under his belt and was on his way to becoming a master martial artist, sending the weak hollows he had spared on errands in the living world, some of which involved breaking into dojo's and any weapons or martial arts shops to gather the neccassary books and scrolls for him.

If one considered all of this, they would have to understand his plight, he would gain a massive increase in riatsu levels but he would lose so much more, at least until he evolved again to adjucas level.

_'It is a neccessary sacrifice, I've already made too many provisions for this situation and plans that will ensure my survival, in any case, even with the disadvantages, I will still be almost four times stronger then the average gillian, I just have to make sure I lay low and keep away from any adjucas hollows and I'll be safe, I can't afford to bring too much attention to myself, not yet at least...'_Thought Light before he jumped into the dark abyss that leads the way into the menos forest, adrenallin coursing through his vains from excitement and anticipation for his upcoming battle with a gillian.

_**'**As much as I would like a challenge, I'd best make it as quick and private as posibble, I don't want to draw other's attention to my ability, a mere hollow taking out a gillian is unheard of, I'll have to kill all the witnesses too, if there are any...'_

**CHAPTER END**

**Alright this idea just came outa nowhere and I just had to write it down, I'm planning to keep Light in character and add some of Pain's phylosphy and qualities from the naruto series to him, maybe some similar abilities too.**

**There will not be any characters from death note anymore, only light in the bleach world and there won't be any Naruto characters, the naruto series will only be used as inspiration for some of the abilities Light will posses, especially pain and naruto's abilities. **

**Let me warn you guys that this story will only be a minor story unlike my other two stories so the updates might be slower, but I won't abandon it. **

**Hope yaw enjoyed it, peace.**

**Oh yeah, the upcoming chapters will be much longer, at least twice as long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach and Death Note or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Frustration_**

If he still had any eyebrows, a deep frown would have been etched onto Yagami Light's forehead for all eyes to see. Things were not going according plan, far from it at all. He had not expected to stay in this form for so long, sure he was special, his riatsu levels were now much higher then even the strongest Gillian after him and his cero was monstrous. But the problem was his own stupidity, because he'd wanted to keep a low profile so as not to be discovered and devoured by some hungry adjucas hollow, he'd resigned himself to moderate his diet, he'd spent the first four years of his life devouring as many low level hollows as possible so that he can gain the power needed to evolve, off course he knew the process could have happened much faster if he had been devouring those stupid gillians, but that was adjucas food, he didn't want to go that route, it was too dangerous, predators who hunt the same food are bound to clash at some point, and he didn't want to take the risk, it was one risk that he wasn't willing to take at the time.

But now? He was absolutely fed up, he would never evolve at this rate, it would take another one hundred years before he could evolve at his current pace, he was seriously doubting his plan at the moment, his thoughts and emotions were leading him to come up with conflicting ideas.

On the one hand, he could carry on as he was doing, he would be a lot safer this way, but it would take forever to evolve, there was no such thing as being completely safe in hueco mundo, it was still dangerous for him and he seriously didn't want to count on the slim chance that he could possibly remain anonymous for the next hundred years, someone was bound to find him, an adjucas or even worse, a vasto lorde.

On the other hand, he could start feasting on his fellow gillians, this way, he could at the very least half the time it would take him to evolve, at best, reduce it by 2 thirds, but the risks would be higher, much, much higher. It wasn't uncommon for hollows to band together for protection in oder to increase their chances of evolving by increasing the chances of survival , he'd actually seen a special gillian that was banded with a group of adjucas hollows, but he knew better, no one would try to band with him, as soon as they sensed the amount of riatsu he has, they would want to devour him and gain his powers, no, he had to work alone, at least for now.

This dilemma however brought on a third option, one while being the most dangerous bared the most fruits by a great margin, the third option was to attack an adjucas, an adjucas, even if be it a weak one would be enough to grant him an instant evolution, but this was no childs play, he didn't doubt he had the power to take one out, but battle wasn't just about power, power is useless if you don't have the speed, skill and agility that will enable you to actually hit your opponent, he would die in no time at all if he confronted an adjucas, no, he needed something more for his plan to work, he needed to set up a trap of some sort, or at least to have some kind of distraction, a distraction that will allow him the time to power up a wide range cero at almost point blank range, but how, how would he get that kind of opportunity? The answer was that he wouldn't, it was impossible, a fool's dream, it was with this notion that Light had written the very possibility of this plan's success as zero percent and he'd firmly stuck with that belief so that his desperation would not overwhelm his reasoning skills. Since then, he'd never indulged himself with those thoughts, until today...

Light couldn't believe what a golden opportunity had been presented to him, it had to, it had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening could it, there were things that were supposed to be too good to be true weren't there? Was this really happening? Was it God's doing, his will?

_'Hehehe! I can't believe this, its really happening isn't it? Does this mean...that even God is on my side? This kind of thing doesn't just happen, its too much of a coincidence, it has to, it has to be God's will. Haha...hahaha! God, if you really exist, if you're really out there, thank you...Thank you for making the biggest mistake of your life, you've just landed a very good hand to the man that is going to overthrow you one day, you'll regret this!' _Thought Light with a maniac like elation.

"Waaaaaah! Waaaah! Pesche! Dondochakka, pweas! Save Nel, Nel in twubble! Nel don wana die!" Cried out a little girl going by the name 'nel', she has hazel, wide eyes, short green hair, and the canines on her lower jaw are larger then normal. The remains of her cracked hollow mask make up a cartoon like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of her skull are broken off.

She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood that covers her entire body.

_'Is that...a little girl! Impossible, how can a human be here...no...wait, on her head, is that...a broken mask? What kind of hollow is she? I have to investigate this phenomenon, this is something I just cannot afford to ignore, is there really still so much that I don't know about this place? Ignorance will only slow down the progress of my plans, or worse, get me killed.' _Thought Light with determination.

'Pweas! Somewady help me, somewady help, nel needs help, I don wana die!" Cried Nel is she ran for her life.

She was scared now, she didn't want to become hollow food, especially to a giant adjucas hamster, she thought hamsters were supposed to be cute and cuddly, but this thing terrified her, it was way too ugly to be a hamster, she had to get out of here, she had to find Pesche and Dondochakka, she needed someone to protect her from that monster.

If she were allowed to, Nel would have cursed herself for her stupidity, she should have sensed something strange about a human girl playing tag with her in hueco mundo of all places, but she'd just been too happy to finally have a friend that was not only her age, but a girtl too. It turned out that it was a trick from that monster, what she had thought was a girl was actually a tentacle at the top of that monsters head, a tentacle that could somehow create the illusion that it was a girl and use it as a lore for the hamster monster's prey.

"Hahahahahahaha! Run, run little girl, they always taste much better when they're scared! Ahahahaha, oh its so thrilling, the thrill, the joy it brings to my vacant soul when they finally realise that they can't escape from Grand Fisher, the dispair, horror, shock, and fear on their faces, ehehehe, it is the greatest high one could ever hope to feel! Ehehehehe!" Shouted the grand fisher as he gave chase to the little arrancar.

_'Ahahaha! This little girl, an arrancar, I can feel it, the power locked away within her, if I devour her, I will ascend to the next level, I'll reach the ultimate level of a hollow's evolution, I will become a vastor lorde, ehehehehehe!' _Thought Grandfisher, a nasty grin breaking through his masked face.

"Somewady he...mwaah!" Screamed Nell as she tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face, not only breaking her nose but spraining her ankle in the process.

"Heh! So this your limit huh, little girl, fear not young one, you are about to become a part of my greatness, you will live on forever through me, I'll make sure of it, grah!" Roared Grandfisher, opening his mouth wide so as to swallow the little girl whole.

Nel, too shocked and scared to make a move or say anything stared at the creature with fearful, innocent eyes.

_'Pesche, Dondochakka, I'm swowy, Nel is swowy for leaving you alone, Nel shoulda listen too you, nel shouldn't have wondered on her own, pweas, pweas forhive nel, nel is so so sowy!'. _Thought the little girl.

_'I...sniff...I wish Nel had a guardian angel, if Nel had a guardian angel, he wuda saved nel and destwoyed the big bad monster' _Thought nel in between heart wrenching sobs.

_'I can't believe my luck, this fool, he's so focussed on his prey that he forgot everything else around him, or does he simply not consider me enough of a threat because of my status as a gillian? Nevertheless this is my chance, I'll kill him, eat him, evolve and save that little girl all in one go, this is God's will." _Thought Light as he charged a powerful, concentrated cero in between his jaw bones, a blood red circular mass ball of destruction taking the form of an energy sphere.

**"CERO!" **Said Light as he launched the red sphere at an incredible speed.

Grandfisher only managed to turn his head to the side before it was too late, his whole world engulphed in a sea of red before it was no more. The attack was aimed at his upper torso and took away everything it touched, Grandfisher's whole upper body dissolved into nothingness by the heat generated by the blast, leaving only his lower body in tact.

Light, with greedy anticipation didn't waste any time at all and dug into his meal with haste, taking huge chunks of meat from the fallen adjucas. Barely able to pay attention to his surroundings, he noticed with a little surprise, the girl he'd saved vomitting a few feat away from him, something that slightly shocked him, he had never heard of a hollow vomitting before, he didn't know that hollows could do that, he was going to have to study that girl and squeeze out some info from her.

"Aaarg! Gwaaaaaaah!" Screamed Light in agony, what the hell was happening, was he evolving, if so, then why did it hurt so much, he never felt like this when he became a gillian, so why did it hurt so much? It felt like his whole body was on fire, like he was burning in the pits of hell, not that he knew what hell was like, but he imagined that this could not be too far from it.

"Waz going on! Nel scared, Nel wana go home, somewady help Nel" screamed Nel with her body and head pressed against the rough sand, she wasn't scared, she was terrified! She had never felt this kind of power before, at least she didn't remember feeling this kind of power, she felt like her whole body was going to get crushed and squashed into something resembling a pancake, just from the sheer intensity of the spiritual pressure of this strange individual. Little did little Nel know, that if it wasn't for the immense power locked deep within her, then she might have really been turned into pancake.

"Ahahahahaha! Yes, yes yes yes, this is it, I can feel it! I can feel the power, finally, its finally happening, ahahahaha!" Laughed Light, his elation and temporal insanity snuffing out all the pain he was supposed to be feeling. This was it, the next step in his quest to become complete, one more step closer to divinity.

A bright light completely encircled him before he burst into tiny particles. Nel covered her face with her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding rays that light's form was releasing.

The evolution was completed just as Light thought it would never end, his body reforming itself into his new, smaller, powerful and most noteworthy, faster and more flexible looking body.

Nel stared at the new figure in awe and admiration, with the bright light no longer inhibiting her vision, she could clearly see what looked like a humanoid looking adjucas, something quite rare nowadays, most of the hollows of this level being mostly animal looking.

Before her was a 3 metre figure with a white tiger mask with black and red striped markings on it, the figure's skin is covered by a flexible white bony substance and the same pattern as the mask is consistent throughout the body except with more black then red stripes, unlike the mask which is more red then black. The the figure has relatively short rusted brown hair, the hair only reaching up to the shoulders, unlike the previous hollow form where it was waist length and also has a blood red tail with a black eagle beaked tip. The lower parts of the legs are those of an eagle while the upper part seems like a humanoid/feline form.

_'So...this is what it feels like to be an adjucas...this is...this is amazing! I can't help but wonder, what kind of power I will wield as a vasto lorde, speaking of power, what can this body do, are there any new abilities that I have aquired? I'll have to figure it out later, I'm pretty sure a lot of hollows would have felt that power surge, I have to get out of here quickly, I need to get a grip of my new body and powers first before I go into battle...'_

"Oooph!" Grunted the new adjucas as something small and hard crashed into his abdomen.

"Wank you wank you wank you mister, wank you for saving Nel!" Said Nel out loud, releasing wave after wave of tears from her expressive eyes while giving the new adjucas what would have been a crushing hug were it not for his bony armour.

_'This little girl, isn't she afraid of me, isn't she afraid of hollows? I mean I know she's no human, but she doesn't look anything like any hollow I've seen before, in fact, if it wasn't for her mask, she could without a doubt pass herself of as an ordinary human, if she could supress her riatsu that is. Speaking of riatsu...I don't think I've sensed anything like this ever before, its definately hollow, I can tell as much, but...there's...something else about it, what is it, who is this girl that defies all the logic and knowledge that I currently possess, is this the gap that I still have to breach before I become the ruler of this world? No, I should not be thinking like that, there is no need for discouragement, rather, I should see her for exactly what she is, a gift, what kind of secretes can I discover by studying her, what can I achieve? This girl, she is a blessing, I can tell already.' _Thought Light Yagami.

_'Alright, what kind of aproach should I take, she may look like a little girl, but is she really a little girl? If I act too nice, will she think that I have a hidden agenda? On the other hand, the question pending is what her reaction will be if I act like I don't care about her, like I only killed Grandfisher so that I can evolve and not to save her, then what, will she not want anything to do with me, will I then have to forcefully interogate her or worse, experiment on her...No! What am I thinking, no one is that good of an actor, she's a little girl alright, I don't know how its possible, but she is, maybe, maybe I should just act normal, yeh, just act normal, if I can win her friendship over, then there won't be any need for interogation or experiments, she'll give me everything I need willingly, besides, I need to start gathering some pawns, in case there is another person of L's calibre in this world.' _Thought Light with a sinister smirk on his face, not realising that the little girl in his arms would soon become something much more then a pawn to him.

"Hey um...little girl..um...Nel right?" Asked Light politely.

"Hmm...sniff...hai, I'm Nel Tu, watz ya name, scary kitty?" Asked Nel with a childlike innocence, causing a tick mark to appear on Light's mask.

_'Urgh...really, of all the things she could have said about my new form, all she can think of is that!'_ Fumed Light mentally.

"My name is Yagami Light, I was wondering, what is a little girl like you doing in a place like this all on your own, shouldn't someone be taking care of you?" Asked Light curiously.

_'Alright that's it, nothing suspicious about that, any decent person would ask that question first.' _

"Nel wost, Nel can't find her fwends Pesche and Dondochakka, Nel feel safe with them, Nel feel safe wif you too, you should join Nel and her fwends, pweas join us scary kitty, pwetty please!" Wined Nel childishly, launching a devastating puppy eyes technique to increase her irresistable childlike charm.

_'So...she's got friends huh, these guys must be the ones that protect her, her guardians, alright, we're making progress, I've already won her over, the fact that she wants me to join her group attests to that, all I have to do is show them how strong I am, and they'll make me leader, assuming they aren't vasto lorde, but even then, with Nel on my side, I doubt they would want to hurt her friend, I should be safe whatever the case may be, now all I have to do is accept her offer.' _Thought Light

"Alright Nel, I'll protect you until we meet your friends, and then...I'll join your group." Replied Light.

"Yey yey! Kitty kun joining our family yey!" Shouted Nel, tightning her grip on the new adjucas whilst rubbing her cheek against his abdomen. Light couldn't help but to crack a small smile beneath his mask at the girls enthusiasm.

"Alright alright, come, let's go and find the oth..." Trailed off Light with slightly widened eyes.

"K-kitty kun watz wong..."

**"Way Of Destruction 33: Sokatsui!" **

Light, moving for the first time in his new form with super fast reflex action dodged the surprise attack from point blank range, avoiding the blue fireball and the subsequent explosion all together whilst carrying Nel under his left arm.

When the smoke, debris and dust cleared up, Light was able to see the culprit, guilty of trying to assassinate either him, Nel, or both of them. The culprit is revealed to be a thirty year old looking man with relativelively short and spiky red hair with one bang that falls between his eyes. The man is of medium height and is dressed in a ragged version of the standard shinigami outfit without any footwear and a fur coat drapped over his shoulders.

"You dodged my surprise attack, impressive, you're just as strong as I thought you were, unfortunately, I cannot allow an abomination like you to gain any more strength then you already have, you're going to die here today, Hollow!" Said the man with a serious battle expresion.

"How do you know about me? And what do you want from me?" Asked Light curiously.

"I've known about you since you defeated a gillian even though you were a mere low level hollow at the time, I've been tracking you ever since I found out about you, but you've always managed to somehow stay one step ahead of me, everytime I thought I was getting close to you, you would just disappear without a trace and I wouldn't be able to track you down no matter how much I tried, I eventually gave up, I realised at some point that the only way I could kill you was to wait until your next evolution, Hollows can't supress their power during evolution, the riatsu you released during your evolution was the beacon that led me to you." Said the man with a calm but dangerous aura around him.

_"I've heard of this guy, this is Ashido Kano, the adjucas slayer of the menos forest, a shinigami who has dedicated his life to the cleansing of hollows in order to protect the human world, to think that someone like him was after me all this time, tot bad though...Ashido, you came up against someone far above your leage, someone as resourceful as me could have never been caught by the likes of you, I layed every inch of my secrete hideout with sekkiseki stone, no one can sense my riatsu from there, off course, I'm not about to tell you that, information can sometimes be the difference between life and death in a world like ours.' _Thought Light.

"Ashido Kano, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yagami Light, future God of Hueco mundo, the man that is going to end your reign of terror in the menos forest." Said Light with a small bow of the head.

"Yagami Light? So, you know about me huh, good, I wasn't planning to exchange pleasantries with a hollow that I am going to kill, that is a curtesy reserved for true warriors." Said the man now identified as Ashido Kano.

"I see...very well then, Nel..." Trailed off Light, lightly dropping the little girl on the floor.

Nel, heading the silent message ran straight for a safe spot behind a boulder a fair distance away, but not before kissing her kitty kun on the cheek and begging him to be careful and not to die on her.

"Alright then, now that the girl is safe, let's do this!" Said Light as he dashed at his opponent at blinding speeds, Ashido simultaneously reciprocating the gesture...

**CHAPTER END**

**I know I know, not as long as promised, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter, stay tuned though for the next chapter, which will be released in two days time, that's if you wana see the battle and what Light has in store for us with his new powers. **

**My other story, Broken Fox,Caring Cat will be updated on sunday and Akatsuki Heir will be updated end of next week or the week after.**

**Alright thanks, hope yaw enjoyed the chapter, until next time. Oh yeah, Light will be paired with and maybe Nel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach and Death Note or any other series that I might use for inspiration.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Unstopable Flames**

Light manifested two red cero blades on his hands just before contact while Ashido swung his zanpakutou downwards with vertical slash, trying to slash through the hollow's shoulder with maximum force. Light crossed his cero swords together and used them to stop the shinigami's attack.

**BOOM!**

An ear shattering booming sound could be heard upon impact, dust and debris covering the flying around in a scene that would have been considered art had it not been so dangerous, a massive creater forming underneath the two combatants.

"What the...what the hell is this?" Asked Ashido in surprise, however not releasing the pressure on his opponent but rather putting his whole body wait behind his attack in an attempt to break through.

"Hmmm...this is one of my special abilities, the ability to manipulate the energy used to generate a cero into any shape I want, you'll never beat me if this is the best you can do with your zanpakatou." Said Light arrogantly.

"Heh, big words for someone that needed two swords just to stop my attack, the next attack will cut through you." Said Ashido.

"The next attack? What makes you think there will be another attack for you?" Asked Light, causing Ashido's eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"Nani...heh, nice bluff, but that won't work on..." Trailed off Ashido, his narrow eyes transformed into wide eyes from shock. In a great display of reflex and agility, Ashido dodged Light's surpise attack at the very last split second, just bearly avoiding having his throat bittten off by Light's razor sharp beak that was at the tip of his tail, a tail he had used as a surprise attack by launching it over his shoulder.

Ashido jumped out of the creater to distance himself from the hollow, skidding to a stop a fair distance away followed by Light a second later.

"I can't believe you dodged that, you're fast, shinigami!" Said Light, a little irritated that he hadn't been able to end the fight quickly, he didn't like to drag out fights, he preffered to make them quick and simple, he didn't want to find out what nasty little surprises his enemies had stored up for him, because that was a sure way to die, and he didn't intend to die, ever!

"Its going to take a lot more then that to defeat me, I've killed hundreds of adjucas hollows just like you, don't underestimate me, you filthy hollow!" Said Ashido with a snarl on his face, angry that a rooky adjucas had almost drawn first blood on him.

_"This hollow is dangerous, I can't figure him out, did he really need to block my attack with both his arms just to stop it, in which case, the attack with his tail would have been a desperate attempt to get me to release the pressure on him? Or, did he use both arms on purpose, to create the illusion that he had no means to attack me as long as I kept up the pressure, in which case, then the attack with his tail would have been an attempt to end the battle prematurely while my guard was down? I guess I'll only know the truth after the next attack.' _Thought Ashido as he burst forward at even greater speeds, this time using shunpo to magnify his speed.

**SQUEELCH!**

"Gwah!" Grunted Light with wide eyes, his right hand holding on to Ashido's forearm weakly in a desperate attempt to stop his sword from cutting any deeper into his abdomen.

"So I was right, you really are just a rooky, you've never fought a shingami before have you, hollow scum?" Asked Ashido with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Arg...cough cough...what...cough...was that? Some kind of teleportation technique?" Asked Light in between coughing fits, a red/black substance leaking from his abdomen and lips.

"Hehe, so I was right afterall, you really haven't fought a shinigami before, you've spent so much time hiding that you missed out on everything that you could have learned, perhaps if you hadn't been so reclusive, you would have known how to defend yourself against a shinigami's shunpo." Said Ashido.

"Cough, you bastard...shunpo...what exactly is...cough...that?" Asked Light not even looking at the shinigami anymore, his gaze directed towards the ground with his bangs covering his face.

"Shunpo is a shinigami's ultimate speed technique that is reffered to as a flash step, the name denotes to the number of steps that a practitioner has to take to traverse a given distance, master practitioners of the technique like me can traverse great distances in the least amount of steps, only one step was neccessary for me to reach you and pierce you with my sword, do you understand now the difference between a shinigami and a lowly hollow like you, Yagami Light?" Asked Ashido mockingly, god he hated hollows, these aborminations that kept the world at bay, aborminations that killed his comrades and best friends,he hated them, they were the reason for all of his suffering, they were the reason he couldn't return home, he had to stay here and keep them at bay, just like they kept the world at bay with their cruelty and ruthlessness.

A wide smirk forced itself onto Lights face beyond his mask, what a gullable fool this was, did he really think that he could defeat the future God so easily, fool! He would pay for his ignorance and for daring to lift his blade against a god.

"Hehe...hahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha! Thank for that information shinigami, I needed that I'll admit, Now die!" Screamed Light with an 'I need to be locked away in a mental institution' expression on his face with his whole body glowing red before he detonated himself, creating a massive explosion. Ashido, with a Light's firm grip on his arm could not get away and had to take the fool force of the explosion at point blank range.

"Aaargh! Cough cough..." Grunted Ashido, coughing up small globs of blood from his lips while skidding to a halt a further distance away. His right hand was hanging limp on his side while almost half of his shihakusho, including his sleeve was missing with a lot of lacerations on his body and arm.

"Heh...suicide bombing, I never expected that from a hollow...too bad for you, an attack of that level is not enough to take someone at my level out, you died for nothing...cough!" Spoke Ashido to himself, taking deep ragged breathes in order to gain some much needed air.

"Who is it that died for nothing, Ashido san?" Whispered Light into Ashido's left ear, standing in close proximity to the rogue shinigami from behind. Ashido's eyes widened from shock.

"Y-you...how?" Asked Ashido.

"Did you really think I would actually kill myself just to defeat the likes of you? You see, I had already anticipated the possibility that you would survive my surprise attack, so when you dodged my snapping beak attack and left the creater, I immediately created a cero clone and had it follow you out of the creater while I hid myself and waited for you to die when my clone exploded. Off course, I had already planned even further then that, you see, I'm not one that likes to leave things to chance, so I went and positioned myself in your blind spot and supressed my spiritual pressure, waiting for you to let your guard down when you thought I had commited suicide, all this was done so that I can kill you with my own bare hands, that is, if you manged to survive the explosion, and now...well, I'm going to have to kill you..." Said Light, forming a spiraling red sphere on his right hand.

"This is my newest technique, be honoured, you're the first one to see it." Said Light as he prepared to ram his technique into the shinigami's back.

Ashido, with super quick reflexes, despite his injuries was quick to react and swung himself around in a one eighty degree angle, aiming a horizontal slash on the super smart hollow's torso.

"I won't be killed by the likes of you, HOLLOW!" Screamed Ashido in Light was too fast for him, quickly ducking under the shinigami's desperate attack, Light rammed the spiraling sphere into Ashido's abdomen.

"I could say the same to you, you lowly shinigami! **CERO RASENGAN!**" Screamed Light as he drove the attack into Ashido.

"Gaaah...Gwah!" Cried Ashido as he was painfully blasted away at incredible speeds before crashing into the ground a couple of hundred metres away, didging up a long trench in his harsh landing.

_'That's it, its over, now...time to devour my first shinigami, if I eat someone with that much spiritual energy, I will be much closer to attaining the level of vasto lorde!' _Thought Light greedily while taking slow delibarate steps towards his meal.

_'I...I lost! I can't believe I lost, how could I let such an abomination continue to exist! If a Hollow like him is aloud to evolve...' _

"Well well, you're still alive, as aspected of you, Ashido san, unfortunately, I have no intention of sparing you your pititful life, fear not though, I won't allow you to just disappear, I'm going to devour you, you're going to help to boost my strength, celebrate, for today you will be known as the shinigami that helped create the new god, ahahahahaha!" Laughed Light maniacly.

"Now, die for me, Ashido Kano." Said Light, launched his beaked tail straight towards Ashido's throat.

_'So this is how I die? I guess...it was only to be expected, this is how life ends in hueco mundo, a life is sacrificed in order to strengthen another, there's no need to be surprised, I always knew I would die like this. I have no regrets about the way I lived my life, I have avenged my friends and served humanity the way I was meant to.' _Thought Ashido solemny, bravely staring death in the face as he watched Light's snapping beaked tail speeding towards his throat.

Only a split second later everything seemed to slow down until everything stopped completely, as if someone had pressed the pause button on time itself. A dark feminine figure appeared in Ashido's line of vision behind Light on his left hand side. The woman's eyes are made of red hot flames and she has black lipstick and black eyes shadow. She has slightly pale and creamy skin and her hair seems to be made out of black flames. She is wearing a dark crison cloak that reaches to her ankles with white socks and black sandals. Her cloak has black fire design on the bottom of the back.

**"Yare Yare Ashido Kun, is this the best you can do? You didn't even wound that arrogant scum for me."** Said the woman in an enchanting voice as she took graceful steps towards Ashido.

"You...who are you?" Asked Ashido wearily, his hoarse voice penetrated the dead silence and reaching her ears despite the low tone with which the words were spoken.

**"You wound my heart Ashido kun, how could you not know me of all people, I...who has lived within you since the day that you were born into this world?"** Asked the 18 year old looking woman rhetorically.

"Impossible! You're...you can't be, I've tried to contact you for centuries, why do you only show yourself to me now, when I'm already as good as dead!" Snapped Ashido angrily.

**"You were not ready for my power, so I simply ignored you! But now, you are ready, you have gained the strength to fight on par with the strongest of luitenants and could in fact give a low capttain level shinigami a run for his money, all this without even knowing the name of your zanpakuto. This is the kind of physical prowess that you needed in order to wield my power. And now, finally, you have forgiven yourself for the death's of your comrades and your best friend, and have alone carried the burden of hueco mundo where even whole squads of luitenants might have been overwhelmed by the burden, Ashido, by forgiving yourself, you have showed me the depth of your maturity and have finally achieved the level of mental strength required for you to wield my power. Ashido kun, do you want to win? Do you want to defeat this filthy hollow and carry on to serve mankind proudly as you have done over the centuries, Ashido kun, do you still have the will to live on and fight? If you do, then say my name, say my name, and you shall have all the power you need."** Said the mysterious woman.

"I...I do...tell me your name." Demanded Ashido.

**"Hmm...alright then, better remember the name, because I'll only say it once, my name is...Amateresu!"** Said the beautiful flame haired woman.

"Alright, phoenix that rises from the ashes, fire that ignites the sea, flames that never cease burning, Incinerate them until the become ashes, AMATERESU!" Said Ashido, releasing all the spiritual energy of his new partner into himself, the large power surge violently releasing energy into his suroundings in an incredible display of riatsu.

Yagami Light had been on the verge of celebrating his victory before things took a turn for the worst, if his intuition was anything to go by. He found himself jumping away from his prey in order to distance himself from his prey turned opponent, just for safety precaution, besides, he'd lost his tail from the explosion of power, which regenerated almost instantly.

_'High speed regeneration, is this one of my new abilities?' _Thought Light in amazement.

'_No! I can't afford to dwell on myself at the moment, what's more important, is what the hell just happened? Where did he get so much spirit energy from? He was almost dead a second ago and now all of a sudden he's become a reiryuko monster, the riatsu he is exerting at the moment is rediculous, what the hell is going on here, its almost like he...evolved!' _Thought Light, his eyed widened from realization.

"So, this is the next level of a shinigami's powers, this is not good, but I can still win, I'm still smarter then him." Thought Light out loud.

"Being smart doesn't help, when the gap between you and your opponent is bigger then the ocean itself." Whispered Ashido into Light's left ear, in almost the exact manner that Light had done to him not so long ago. Ashido, not wanting to waste his limited time immediately aims a decapitating strike on the hollow's neck.

Light's eyes widened only momentarily before he took action, with just a thought a cero sword was manifest on his right hand, twisting himself around to the right hand side and executing a complicated reverse block.

Light's eyes widened when he saw his opponent's zanpakuto, the hilt was exactly the same as before but the blade, well, there was no blade at all,in place of the blade were black flames.

"I was counting on you to block by attack, gotcha.." Said Ashido with a cocky smirk, chanelling more of his reishi into his zanpakuto.

Light had no idea what had happened, one moment he had safely blocked the cursed shingami's attack and had his tail in position to strike the foul being from behind, the next thing his whole arm and tail were on fire, a fire that seemed to be unquenchable no matter what he tried.

"Arg! Gwaaah! Damn you! Damn you, you pathetic shingami, just who do you think it is that you're messing with! I'm a god! I'm the future god of this world, I refuse to have my existence ended by the likes of you!" Screamed Light in agony.

"You're no God, you're just a lowly hollow, do yourself a favor and die in peace, those are the flames of Amateresu, those flames won't stop burning until they've completely incinerated their target, it's over for you, hollow scum!" Said Ashido with a serious expression.

_'What, won't stop burning until I'm completely incinerated! Oh no! How am I gonna survive this kind of attack, its impossible, this kind of power, its the power of a god, how can a mere shingami weild this kind of power!" _Thought Light frantically.

"Gwaaaaah! Aaaaaarg! Damn you! Damn you to hell Ashido!" Screamed Light in agony.

"My apologies, but I have no intentions of going to hell, hollow, but I eagerly await the appearance of the gates of hell when they drag you away to pay for your sins!" Said Ashido, watching the hollow suffer without a shred of sorrow, regret, or mercy.

_'No! There has to be something I can do! There has to be a new power that I...that's it off course! I can't believe I was so stupid!" _Thought the new adjucas.

Light, without hesitation manifested a cero sword on his left hand and went on to remove his right arm and tail with swift precision, mentally blocking the pain from his mind, his survival instincts kicking into full gear. Almost immediately, a new arm and tail grew from his body to replace the incinerated limbs with new ones, but not without sacrifice, it took a massive amount of reishi to regenerate two whole limbs simultaneously.

Ashido had thought that his opponent would be easy pickings when he decided to remove his limbs but was cought off guard by the near instant regeneration of the lost limbs.

_'He even has high speed regeneration, even with all his current power he still has that kind of ability in his collection of abilities? I have to destroy this beast before things get out of hand!" _Thought Ashido.

"Hahahaha! Ahahaha! Ashido! Ashido ashido ashido! I don't care about eating you anymore, you're too dangerous, I'm going to obliterate you! I will make sure you don't make another comeback!" Screamed Light furiously as he charged up his ultimate attack, drapping his tail over his shoulder, Light generated four big ceros, one on his maw, one oneach of his hands, and one on the maw of his beaked tail.

_'Impossible! He still has this level of riatsu even after regenerating two limbs, I won't be able to dodge or stop this kind of attack!' _Thought Ashido in dispair.

_**"Do you doubt my power, Ashido kun? Why do you give up so easily when you have me to help you?" **_Asked a voice from inside Ashido head.

_'Amateresu? Tell me, what can we do in this situation?' _Asked the red head shinigami hopefully.

_**"Fool! What do you already know about my powers, about my flames!" **_Asked the fire godess angrily and rhetorically.

_'Um...what do you mean exactly?' _Asked Ashido.

_**"Aargh! You're even more stupid then I thought! Fool! My flames incinerate everything you idiot! EVEYTHING! Get it now?" **_Asked the devine lady.

_'Everything? You mean, even reishi itself? Sugoi, you're really amazing amateresu!' _Said Ashido with uncharacteristic childish enthusiasm.

_'__**Thank you...for stating the painfully obvious! Now go, kill that fool!" **_Orfered the shinigami inner spirit.

"Hahaha! Say your prayers Ashido! **CERO BARRAGE!**" Said Light as he launched all four spheres of destruction.

"Not going to happen hollow scum! **Shield Of The Fire Breathing Godess!**" Said Ashido, creating a thick, giant dome made out of black flames around himself.

**BOOOM!**

The sound barrier was breached by the impact when the four ceros connected with the dome, a screeching sound followed as the dome held the spheres at bay while the spheres tried to force their way through the barrier.

"You may have stopped them, but for how long can you keep up that fire barrier before they break...through..."trailed off Light with his mouth agape from shock, watching his ceros getting engulphed by black flames before they disappeared

_'Impossible! This can't be! I know he siad that the flames could burn everything, but to burn through spiritual energy itself! This is rediculous! What is he?' _Thought Light.

_**"Now's your chance to finish him off, hurry up and do it! Now!" **_Ordered Amateresu.

_'Alright, here goes nothing!' _Said Ashido.

**"Schorching Fire Ocean!" **Said Ashido.

The flame on his sword morphed into an endless wave of fire, too high to jump above and too wide to run around that was headed straight for his opponent at great speeds

"No! I refuse die! I'm going to change this world and no one is going to stop me! **CERO CIRCUS!**" Screamed Light, launching barrage after barrage of his ceros from his tail, hands and maw in hopes of overwhelming or at the very least stop the unavoidable inferno.

"Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaah! No! Why isn't it working!" Screamed Light angrily with a touch of insanity.

"You're wasting your energy, all your attacks will be incinerated, and so will you, make peace with it!" Shouted Ashido.

"Aaaargh! Gwaaaaaaah! Aaaargh!" Screamed Light in agony, his whole body set ablaze by the black flames.

"Phew, its almost over, at last!" Said Ashido mostly to himself.

**"**_**Yes it is. Can you see now, Ashido? Can you see why I made you wait so long to give you my power? In the wrong hands, this power could be used to bring an end to the world." **_Said Amateresu.

_"Hai! I understand now! You wanted to see if my heart was pure, to see if my soul would eventually break under the hardships that I have gone through! Only one of pure heart and strong will should wield this kind of power! I hope I can live up to those expectations, Amateresu!" _Replied Ashido.

_**"Fear not, I wouldn't have given you my powers if I didn't believe in you. But, this wasn't just about your heart, in case you haven't noticed, my abilities are best suited for long range, and can be used for defense as well with equal proficiency. By denying you my power for so long, I forced you to develop your natural and physical abilities to the maximum potential, this way, I could ensure that you didn't rely on my power too much, this way, you would still be able to fight. And not be a sitting duck even if we were to come up against someone who could bypass my flames and get to you." **_Said the fire haired beauty.

_"I...I understand! Thank you! Thank you so much!"_Replied Ashido humbly.

_'Is this it? Is this the end of my road! A road that ends in failure, no matter what world I live in? No! I can't, what am I thinking! I can't die here, who is going to bring peace to hueco mundo if I die here! Who is going to change the world and stop the oppression that the shinigami have subjected us to! Who is going to sit upon heaven and make the world a better place? And...Nel! Who is going to take care of Nel! That prick Ashido will kill her if I die! No! I won't allow that kind of injustice! What has she done? What has she ever done wrong? No, I'll protect her, I'll protect her from Ashido! I'll protect all the hollows from shinigami! I'm the god of hueco mundo! I will never cease to exist!" _Thought Light angrily, feeling a strange sensation of power corsing through his body while a series of information filed into his brain!

"I...am God! **SHINRA TENSEI!**" Screamed Light, blasting the flames away with an incredible invisible force along with everything else around him.

Ashido didn't know what hit him, but whatever it was, it was the most painfull, and crushing feeling he had ever felt in his life, one moment he was standing at a safe distance away from his dead opponent and the next second he was being hit by something invisible, something that felt like a thousand tons. If he hadn't coated himself in a layer of spiritual energy, he would be dead now, there was no doubt about that in his mind.

Light on the other hand was in an even worse condition then his opponent, that attack had taken almost everything out of him, he didn't even have enough energy to regenerate his wounds at the moment, things weren't looking good for him. He knew Ashido wasn't dead, for one, it was just too good to be true, but logically, he was too far away for the attack to have killed him, that bastard was still alive, he just hoped that the shinigami was in a worse of condition then he was, that way, at least he could escape and live to fight another day.

_'Heavenly Subjucation huh, so that is another one of my new abilties? I wish I had had a chance to at least get some training done before I faced Ashido.' _Thought the scary kitty, as a certain little girl likes to refer to him.

"Aaaargh! I feel like someone put my insides through a steam roller...cough...cough!" Said Ashido after getting to his feet again, thanking god that his legs weren't broken.

_**"Ashido, I'm afraid you only have one more Fire Ocean left before we run out of energy, you've taken a lot of damage, it was bad enough that you took that cero rasengan earlier, but after this attack, I'm afraid there is only so much I can do to keep you going while healing your injuries too, I don't have unlimited energy you know." **_Warned Amateresu.

_"Alright! One more will be enough, he won't be able to repell the flames again, his reiryuko is dangerously low and his body has even stopped regenerating" _Replied Ashido.

"No! Get away! Get away from me!" Screamed Light, fear creeping deep into his soul, holding on to his heart in a vice grip.

"I...cough...will end you...cough...hollow Yagami Light! **Schorching Fire Ocean!**" Said Ashido, creating another tidal wave of black flames.

"So...this is the end of me! I'm sorry...cough...Nel...it was nice knowing you, however short the time we spent, I wish you could have lived in a perfect world, the world I wanted to create for hollows. I'm sorry that...cough cough cough..." Light's goodbye speech ended mid sentence as a terrible coughing fit took hold of him, blood splattering on the floor from his mouth, he couldn't even stand anymore, he was now on his knees, awaiting death to befall him. Just when the flames were about to reach him, the world slowed down around him until it completely stopped.

A tall man appeared in front of him. The man is thin with pale skin and shaggy, brown hair with two bangs dropping and crossing at the bridge of his nose. He has turquoise-colored eyes circled by purple marks and unnaturally long fingernails. The man is wearing a long white robe-like coat with the collar covered in thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby broach. He is also wearing a wide sash on his waits and boots with pointed tips similar to those worn by menos grande.

"Who...who the hell are you? And how did you do that, how did you stop time?" Asked Light rudely, not really giving a damn if the man in front of him could kill him in an instant or not in his current condition, he was toast anyway, literally, that fire would turn him into toast.

**"My name...? My name is Muramasa! I've been observing you for a long time now, Yagami Light, you've impressed me!" **Said the Figure now Identified as Muramasa.

"Join the line, you're not the only one that has been tracking me down apparently, so...how can I help you? Are you also trying to kill me? You're too late, I'm already dead." Said Light.

**"Hmmm...I'm no doctor, but I'm quite sure you're still alive. In any case, let me tell you a little about myself, you see, I'm a zanpakuto, a very powerful one at that, my former master deserted and betrayed me, believing himself to be unbeatable, he declared me to be useless and claimed he didn't need me anymore, only a few hours after we seperated, he was captured and sealed away. Off course, there is only so long that the zanpakuto of a soul reaper can manifest itself outside of their master's mental world, so I, who was deserted decided to fuel myself with energy to sustain myself in the real world by absorbing menos grande into myself and using their energy to sustain myself, the result is what you see now before you..." **Explained Muramasa calmly.

"I see, for a second there, I thought you were Ashido's zanpakuto that was responsible for those troubsome flames. Thanks for the explanation, but...I'll ask you again, what do you want from me?" Asked Light.

**"Well, I already told you my name, and you were even able to hear it, do you know what that means, Yagami Light."** Asked Muramasa rhetorically

"I'm not sure, I haven't ever interacted with shinigami before, not until today, but I have gathered intel from the many hollows that I've slain, if I am not mistaken, shinigami call out the names of their zanpakuto's in order to release their abilities at will. Muramasa san, why would it matter if I can hear your name or not? I'm a hollow, not a shinigami?" Asked Light politely, not wanting to offend the figure in front of him anymore, just in case he was here to help out.

_'He was betrayed by his soul reaper master! Then...he must loathe shinigami with all his heart, he hates them, I can see it in his eyes, then...is he here to help me? Is he going to help me?' _Thought Light hopefully.

**"A good question I must confess. It is like I told you before, I have been using energy from Menos Grande to sustain myself while searching for a worthy master, and I have found that master in you, Yagami Light. You have great potential, the greatest potential I have ever witnessed. I want to be your zanpakuto, my energy has tranformed to that resembling a hollow/shingami hybrid because of the energy I have absorbed, because of that, I can now become a zanpakuto for even a hollow. Yagami Light, if you accept my power, you will gain the reiryuko needed to regenerate again, and you will be able to use all of your attacks again, you will be able to defeat that shinigami that threatens your very existence, and then after that, I will teach you all of my power. I will teach you everything I know about the world, about shingami and their techniques, hollows and their techniques and evolution levels, las noches, arrancar, everything, I am a treasure of knowledge and I have great abilties, abilties that will help you achieve your goals. What do you say, Yagami Light, will you become my new master?" **Asked Muramasa.

"What's the catch? What do you want in return for this favor?" Asked Light with narrowed eyes that couldn't be seen beneath his mask.

**"In return, you will allow me to live within you as your inner spirit and you will never desert me. This way, I won't have to contantly worry about disappearing, I won't have to absorb gillians for sustainance. I won't have to worry about not being needed and disappearing into nothingness. This is all I ask for. What say you?" **Asked Muramasa.

"That's it?" Asked Light disbelievingly.

**"Hai, that's all I ask for, do you accpet!" **Asked Muramasa.

"Hai! I accept your offer. Please, allow me to become your master, and be my teacher...Muramasa san." Replied Light.

**"Very well. You have made the right choice, Yagami Light, my master." **Said Muramasa as he drove his hand through Light's hollow hole, which was situated on his chest.

**End Chapter.**

**Alright that is the end of the chapter, hope yaw liked it.**

**And yeah, Light will get Kuchiki Kouga's former zanpakuto, quite fitting for a God don't you think, this is the perfect zanpakuto to rival Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu.**

**Anyway, the next installment will be out tommorrow or the day after.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach and Death Note or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Big Sword and Evolution_**

**"Brace yourself, Yagami Light, this will cause you some pain." **Said Muramasa. Not giving his new master a chance to reply, Muramasa quickly retracts his hand from the adjucas hollow's chest, pulling out out a giant, broad and rectangular cleaver like zanpakuto. The top half of the blade has a dark black colouring and the bottom half has a greyish/silver colour to it and a small black chain is dangling at the edge of the hilt.

_**'So this is the shape you have chosen, Yagami Light, that was unexpected.' **_Thought Muramasa, never having invisioned himself being a cleaver type zanpakuto before.

"Aaaaargh! Gwaaaaah!" Screamed out Yagami Light, never had he felt this kind of pain before, it was even worse then getting burned by those black flames, it felt like someone had just ripped his soul into two. Muramasa, having pulled out his master's blade and seeking to end his pain, quickly launches himself into his master, disappearing, or rather, sinking into his chest, causing a violent explosion of power to emanate from Light's body.

"Muramasa is this your power? I can feel it, I can feel your power flowing through my body, I've never felt better in my life! Arigatou, Muramasa, you won't regret this, I'll make sure of it!" Said Light out loud.

_**'Master, my power is vast and limitless, you now wield within you the power that can rival a vasto lorde if you were to combine your shinigami powers and hollow powers, but...to make the actual transformation, you will have to devour someone powerful to argment your hollow powers, as I have mostly given you shinigami powers. Now, go...show this shingami what you can do, what we can do...and by the way, you do not need to speak out loud to me, I can hear your thoughts.' **_Said Muramasa.

"Alright! **Shinra Tensei!**" Said Light with his hands clasped together, building up a large amount of spiritual energy before releasing an invisible gravitational wave, blowing away everything around him, including the back flames and Ashido himself, his wounds intantly regenerating, his body now containing enough reiryuko to heal itself.

"Gwaaaah!" Grunted Ashido, getting blasted away once again, except this time by an even more powerful force then before, his sword flying out of his left hand curtesy of a broken arm before crashing onto the ground violently, spitting out large globs of blood, his insides almost literally turned into mush.

Light, temporalily ignoring his nemesis, stared at the giant cleaver on the ground in wonder and amazement.

_**"That cleaver before you, that is me, this is the form you have manifested for me. Take hold of it, and use it wisely, I shall teach you how to use it properly when I get the chance, for now, let us focus on devouring our next meal." **_Said Muramasa with a sinister undertone, causing Light to gulp audibly. He didn't like the way Muramasa spoke about training, somehow he had a feeling that he was not going to like this training at all.

_'Um...alright.' _Replied Light while placing the blade in a slightly horizontal angle on his back so as to account for the presence of his tail. As soon as he settled the blade on his back, the small chain on the hilt extended rapidly, wrapping itself around the blade, his waist, and across his torso over his left shoulder.

"Now, let us go check on our old friend Ashido!" Said Light sarcastically.

_**"Get up! Ashido! Don't you dare give up Ashido! Get up! I order you to get up and fight!" **_Screamed Amateresu hysterically. She didn't want to die, not so soon after finally coming out of her figurative shell. She didn't want to die in her first battle, she wanted to fight alongside her master and conquer many warriors, she wanted to gain the fear and respect of other shinigami and zanpakuto spirits, she wanted to prove herself as the strongest fire type zanpakuto in the universe! How was she going to achieve her goals now, she was going to die and no one but this filthy lowly hollow would remember her power, this was not how she invisioned her life would turn out.

"I...cough cough...am sorry Amateresu, but I...I failed you...I can't even use my arms anymore...cough cough...!" Replied Ashido, coughing out globs of blood.

_**"I...I know...sniff...I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to carry you, in the end, I was the one that wasn't worthy of you, Ashido Kun...sniff..." **_Cried Amateresu in dispair and shame.

_"Amateresu...no! It..cough...wasn't your..."_

"I told you before Ashido..." Sad Light, cutting off Ashido mid sentence,

"I am the future God Of The New World, it is my destiny, you cannot defy divinity and still hope to hold on to your life." Said Light, prepairing himself for what would surely be a delicious meal.

_**"Wait! Listen carefully, can you not hear the wails of his zanpakuto?" **_Asked Muramasa, stopping Light from taking an oh so desired bite out of his prey.

_"Nani! What the hell are you talking...about...? Yes, I...I think I can, what does this mean?" _Asked Light.

_**"I'm glad you could hear it Light, it means that you have truly inherited my powers. As for what it means, it means that his zanpakuto is unhappy about something...Light, I am going to show you something, one of my most treasured and dangerous abilities. Watch carefully..." **_Said Muramasa with a sinister smirk.

**"Step one, self manifestation..." **Said Muramasa, now standing next to Light in the outside/real world.

"What...exactly do you mean by that?" Asked Light curiously.

**"What it means is that I can manifest myself at any time and anywhere, and can even physically aid you in battle, although my physical prowess is much weaker in this state, since my powers are divided between your blade and myself, it is still a great advantage with numbers and strategy..." **Explained Muramasa.

"I see, that could be very useful, I can think of 200 different ways for us to use that ability to our advantage, with time, I can come up with even more uses for this technique." Said Light.

_**'Impossible! Is he serious? Two hundred different methods! Then...have I been underestimating him? Wow, what a guy, I could not have chosen a better a master, things are going to be even more interesting then I thought.' **_Thought the former rogue zanpakuto, giving himself a mental pat on the back for his keen eye for talent.

**"Yes, well that is not all there is to it. My physical prowess may be weaker, but there is something else I can do when I have manifested..." **Trailed off Muramasa as he walked towards Ashido until he was standing on top of Ashido's chest.

**"Step two...mindscape infiltration." **Said Muramasa, seemingly disappearing into the shinigami, or rather, sinking into him.

_'Mindscape infiltration? What is he planning to do to him?'_ Though Light.

It took only a few seconds in the outside world for Muramasa to surface from the shinigami's body, but what Light found most perculiar, was that he didn't come back alone, he actually came back with another person, a very beautiful woman.

_'Who the hell is she...? Impossible! That hair, it's those black flames, her hair is made out of those black flames! Then...she is...' _Trailed off Light with wide eyes behind his mask.

**"Step three...Zanpakuto Subjucation, this is where I manipulate the zanpakuto spirit of an enemy, and then I completely severe their connection to their master. Using mostly their negative emotions, I can turn them against their shinigami master. I can also convince them to follow my orders, and by extension, your orders. This is my ultimate and most deadly technique" **Explained Muramasa with pride and confidence.

To say Light was impressed was a massive understatement, there were just no words that could explain how happy and impressed he was at this point.

'_Hahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha! Oh my goodness, to think that I thought Ashido's zanpakuto had the powers of a god! No, no I was being silly, Muramasa, Muramasa is the power that belongs to the gods, how fitting, that I should be the one to wield him!' _Thought Light.

Muramasa didn't need to see Light's face to know that he was impressed, as his zanpakuto, he now had a telepathic connection with his master, he could hear all of his thoughts as if he were speaking to him.

**"There is a lot more that I still have to teach you about my powers and other things about shinigami, but we will save that for later, to answer your question..."** Said Muramasa, reading Light's thoughts before he could voice them out.

**"There is a difference between me and her, before I became your zanpakuto spirit, my spirit was still connected to my master, that is why I had a time limit for staying manifested in the real world. If I stayed out too long, I would be forced back to my former master's mindscape, where he is sealed, that is why I had to absorb gillians to sustain myself. But the same does not apply to Amateresu because I have severed her connection to her shinigami, she is now an independent spirit and can thus sustain herself, and yes...I do not have the ability to severe my own connection to you." **Explained Muramasa.

"I see, thank you for the explanation. Now, Amateresu, if you could please do me the honours..." Ordered Light authoratively.

**"With pleasure, Yagami sama!" **Replied Amateresu with a respectful bow before severing Ashido's left leg with her flaming sword.

"Aaaaargh! Aaaaaaaah! Amateresu...cough...cough...why? Why have you betrayed me!" Screamed Ashido with a betrayed look on his face, tears leaking out of his eyes.

**"Shut up you scum! Its your fault we lost, you're too weak to wield my powers, you made me wait for hundreds of years just to see the outside world! Its your fault, you're the reason we were inexperienced! All because you were too weak and too immature to forgive yourself for something that wasn't even your fault. I won't allow your weakness to drag my name down anymore, now shut up and die peacefully you worthless scum!" **Said Amateresu, severing another leg from her former master's body.

"Gwaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! You'll pay for this! You'll pay for this, I swear it on my mother's grave, you'll pay for this you traitorous bitch!" Screamed Ashido in agony.

**"Here it is Yagami sama! Hurry, eat up so that you may reach your full potential!" **Said Amateresu with her head bowed respectfully, her hands held out with Ashido's legs on her arms.

"Please, call me Light, you're a comrade of mine now." Said Light before taking huge chunks out of the limbs, greedily and rapidly devouring his long awaited meal.

**"Hai, Light sama!" **Replied Amateresu.

The process was slow and agonising for Ashido, but eventually he succumbed to his gruesome injuries and died, his whole body soon completely devoured after that.

**"How do you feel, Light sama?" **Asked Amateresu.

"I...I don't feeling any different..." As soon as Light finished speaking, as if his body were reacting to those words he felt the largest amount of power he had ever felt building up inside himself, eventually it became too much for his current body to handle and his body burst into small particles only to reform a few seconds later in his new form in a brilliant explosion of power, forcing Muramasa and Amateresu to retreat lest they get caught in the blast.

The dust and debris settled to reveal a 1.85m tall man in place of the former 3m tall feline figure. The man has relively short brown hair that falls over his forehead and brown eyes. His lower face is covered by a white bone like facemask with the customery black and red stripes design on it and he has one bonelike bud on each of his ears and a beadlike necklace made out of bone with a small skull in the middle. The man's torso is bare and his a black chain is wrapped around his waist and across his torso to his left shoulder.

On his back is his giant cleaver with a black chain wrapped around the blade. The man is wearing only a black shihakusho on the lower half of his body and he is bare footed.

_'Finally, I have made it at last! Ashido, you were such a prick but I couldn't have done it without you, hehe, how ironic. I'm for the most part back to my human form again, that's good, _I can't wait to see what new powers I have..."

"Scarry Kitty!" Said Nel, tackling the new vasto lorde onto the ground.

"Argh! You little brat, can't you for once appreciate my hollow forms, I'm not a scarry kitty anymore...Nel...what's wrong?" Asked Light in a worried voice.

"Sniff sniff, Nel was so scared, Nel doesn't want to lose Kitty, Kitty protect and take care of Nel, Nel dont wana lose you, Nel love Kitty...sniff sniff..." Cried Nel, wrapping her small limbs around the neo vasto lorde's torso.

"Nel..."

**"You look amazing, Light sama!" **Said Amateresu, her eyes dancing around Light's form appreciatively.

"Arigatou Amateresu, we should get going though,I never want to go in to battle unprepaired again, we need to go into hiding for a while, to get some training done and to acquint myself with my new body and powers."

**"Before that, let me tell you something you don't know about that girl, she's not who you think she is." **Said Muramasa.

"Not who I think she is?" Said Light, looking at the girl in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Asked Light with narrowed eyes.

**"That girl, she is the 3rd Espada, the third strongest warroir in hueco mundo's arrancar army, she has been deceiving you by acting like a clueless little girl, if I were to guess, she's either on an assassination mission or a recruitment mission, either way, she is here to gather information on you before executing her plan." **Explained Muramasa, completely shocking everyone present, including Light.

"W-wait a minute, what exactly is an arrancar and what is this army you're talking about?" Asked Light curiously,mentally chasticing himself for his ignorance.

**"Arrancar are hollows that have removed their masks in order to attain shinigami powers. These hollows, as a result have near human forms and no longer have the need to devour other souls to sustain themselves, although, they can still devour souls if they wish too. Most importantly though, is that these hollows gain an immense increase in power and speed and gain new, superior abilities. Subsequently, an especially strong adjucas that has become an arrancar can potentially gain the strength to take out a vasto lorde, and a vasto lorde that has become an arrancar can potentially defeat up to even four vasto lorde at the same time. Off course this doesn't applyy to someone like you, you are now the strongest vasto lorde in existence and you also have my powers, these arrancars are not a threat to you." **Praised Muramasa.

"I see, I can't believe Hueco Mundo actually has an army. Tell me, Muramasa, who is in charge of this army?" Asked Light curiously.

**"Before I tell you that, let me explain something to you, the process of becoming an arrancar is not as simple as it may sound. If done incorrectly, a hollow could instead of gaining power, either stay at the same level of power, regress, or even die during the process. For this reason, many shyed away from this procedure and chose to remain as normal hollows, only a few desperate individuals ever dared to try it out, and most of those failed, until one day..." **Trailed off Muramasa.

"Until what? What happened?" Asked Light.

**"A powerful shinigami with two of his comrades, also powerful shinigami came into Hueco Mundo. The man, who is known by the name Aizen Sousuke fought and defeated the then King of Hueco Mundo, Luisenban Barragan and thus, as stipulated by the laws of las noches and hueco mundo, became the new King Of Hueco Mundo. Using an advanced science, the man developed a method to advance the survival rate of the arrancar tranformation process to almost one hundred percent. Not only that, but an arrancar who is tranformed by this advanced method will gain the maximum benefits of the the arrancar transformation process. Demanding their loyalty in exchange for power, Aizen has created an ultimate army that can rival, if not even surpass the gotei thirteen squads of soul society, and this little girl is the third strongest member of that arrancar army." **Explained Muramasa.

Yagami Light stared at the little girl in his arms disbelievingly, how could this little girl be that strong. Sure he could tell there was some power hidden within her, but for her to be **that **strong? Something about this whole thing just didn't add up, it was very hard even for someone like him to believe that this girl had been deceiving him all this time.

**"Please, do not stain your hands with the blood of this traitorous trash Light sama, allow me to take care of this for you!" **Said Amateresu with an angry and hateful snarl on her face directed at the girl, pissed off that this girl would dare betray her master.

"No! Nel don know what scary man is talking about! You gotta bewieve Nel, Nel would neva betray her Kitty, Nel love Kitty kun...sniff sniff...pweas! Pweas bewieve Nel! Pweas! Snif sniff..." Begged Nel desperately.

**"You lying scum, I'll kill you!" **Said Amateresu, swinging her flaming sword violently in a downward slash.

_'I...believe her, I don't think she's lying, there's a lot more to this then meets the eye, I...I have to do something!' _Thought Light.

"Wait!" Said Light out loud, stopping Amateresu in her tracks.

"Just wait! There...there's something I want to try..." Said Light in a trance like state, placing his right hand on the little girl's head.

As soon as Light's hand made contact with her head, a barrage of emotions, words, and images bombarded his mind. He saw Nel as a busty, grown centuar like vasto lorde feeding on adjucas prey, three shinigami aproaching her and asking her to join their range in exchange for power, and also, to relieve her of her hunger and to fight for Hueco Mundo against the shingami. A lot of jumbled memories and thoughts and then he saw her in her arrancar form as a very beautiful woman that looked to be in her early or mid twenties. A guy called Noitra, always threatening her and challenging her to battle and then he saw it, how the guy teamed up with another arrancar, a scientist by the name Syazel, and broke through Nel's mask, having completely removed those of her subordinates.

She was thrown out, and left for dead, and then, her body shrank, she became a child and forgot her old memories, she's been wondering around for almost a hundred years without her memories with her subordinates, believing them to be her brothers, until she met him. Her thoughts, a pacifist who hates violence, only resorting to it as a last resort, or to protect her comrades and friends.

"Aaaaaah!" Cried out Light, removing his hand almost instantly, only one second having passed since he started sifting through her thoughts, though it felt much longer to him.

**"What is it?" **Asked Muramasa.

"I...I think I just read her mind, all of her memories, I just walked through her thoughts and memories. I think...I think it is one of my new abilties." Explained Light.

**"W-what did you see?" **Asked Amateresu eagerly.

"She's on our side, she's not a traitor, she was the one who was betrayed, by her own comrade, she's like this because her mask was cracked and she lost her memories." Explained Light thoughfully.

**"I see, it makes sense, somewhat. So, what are we going to do? Are you planning to fix her? And how do you plan to do that?" **Asked Muramasa, staring blankly at the now unconscious little girl, Light's technique having put too much strain on the amnesiac little girl by forcing out the repressed memories.

"Mmmm...I have an idea. Muramasa, you said that arrancar had shinigami powers right?" Asked Light rhetorically.

**"Yes, they are part shinigami, what are you up to?" **Asked Muramasa with a curious expression on his face.

**'**_**Sugoi, no wonder Ashido lost, Light sama is amazing, to think that he already has come up with a plan with so little time to do so.' **_Thought Amateresu.

"I was thinking that Amateresu needs a new master, a new wielder, is it not possible for her to bond with Nel's soul, with the part of her that is shinigami, just like I bonded with you using the part of you that was hollow?" Asked Light, causing Muramasa and Amateresu's eyes to widen.

**"Yes, I suppose it is possible. I'm impressed Light, so this is how you plan to help the girl regain her true powers? By fusing her with Amateresu, the surplus energy tranfered into her should prove to be too much for her small body to handle, and she'll have to revert to her original form, and then, Amateresu can use her energy to quickly repair the mask. Soon after that, the girl's own reiryuko will be replenished, she'll return to her old strength eventually, and will be even stronger then before with amateresu as her zanpakutou, demo, are you sure about this, can you trust her with that kind of power?"**Asked the zanpakuto spirit.

"Yes, I can trust her, I just read her mind remember? Her feelings are genuine, she is loyal, and strong in her own right. This is a win win situation, Amateresu will gain a mature and powerful wielder for her powers, and I will gain a powerful and loyal alley. Its like you said before, Aizen gave his alley's power and freed them from their hunger, in exchange, they would be loyal to him and lend him their strength, this is the same concept that I am applying, besides, if I am going to overthrow this Aizen guy, I am going to need strong people on my side, Nel is the first of these people." Explained Light.

**"Yagami Light, you're a very shrewd man. In any case, Amateresu, what do you have to say to this?" **Asked Muramasa.

**"I trust Light sama, if he says that the girl is worthy of my power, then she is worthy, that's all there is to it." **Said the godess of the sun.

"Alright then, do it!" Ordered Light, placing Nel on her back on the ground.

Amateresu, without saying anything went to the girl and thrusted her left arm into her chest, getting a firm grip on her target, she pulled out violently,pulling out an average lengthed sword with a green sheath and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back.

**"Now, to finalise the bond..." **Said Amateresu, sinking into the little girl's chest...

**End Chapter**

**Next Chapter preview.**

**The next chapter will be a ten year time skip.**

**It will begin with a brief overview of what has happened over the years between Light,Nel, Muramasa, and Nel's fracion and will also reveal two new comrades that have joined the group.**

**The the attention will shift to Aizen and his frustration at his inability to track down the illusive vasto lorde that is widely known as the 'Light of Hueco Mundo'.**

**Will also briefly explain how Light has aluded Aizen.**

**Aizen finally catches a hint of the hollow's true location and sends out some of his strongest subordinates to bring back the hollow to him peacefully, by force if neccessary.**

**The next chapter is titled, Yagami Light vs Luidenban Barragan, a battle between gods.**

**This fight is also where some of Light's new abilties will be revealed.**

**Alright, peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach and Death Note or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Bond_**

_**10 years later**_

Light opened his eyes, his gaze meeting black roof of his hideout, trying to get up only to find that he couldn't move his body for some reason. Light, feeling a heavy weight on his body looked down on his chest only for his sight to be blocked by a an abundance of green hair.

_'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her...again.' _Thought Light with a mixture of boredom and irritation.

This was the everyday routine between he and the woman. Everyday she would sleep for between 6 and 8 hours, and everyday she would force him to act as her plushie, or sometimes as her extra small bed. He didn't know why he agreed to it, maybe it was the hurt and sad expression on her face when he denied her, or her puppy eyes technique was to blame for it, if you asked him though, he would tell you he just did it because he had nothing to do at the time, even though, as a hollow, unlike arrancar, he didn't need to sleep at all if he didn't want to.

He'd asked her on many occasions why she insisted he 'sleep' with her, she would blush and just tell him she always slept where she felt the most safe and that it helped to stop her from having nightmares, telling him that she felt safest when she was with him, needless to say that Raito didn't buy that, not for even a second.

Still, here he was, for some reason unable to reject her and unable to bare the look on her face when she was sad. Here she was, sleeping soundly on top of him, cuddling and pressing herself against him in ways that would have made any normal man go crazy with lust, surely any normal man would have cracked and taken her by now, but he was no ordinary man, he was a hollow, hollow's didn't have hormones or genitals, hollows didn't mate period. He didn't know whether to be frustrated or thankful about that, given the current situation he found himself in.

"Nel...Nel chan! Wake up! Hey...wake up, I've got some stuff I have to do!" Demanded Raito.

"Hmmm...five more minutes Raito kun" said the former tres espada, grinding herself against the vasto lorde, her big DD cup breasts squashed firmly against Raito's chest and her core directly above where his genitals would have been.

Raito smirked at her actions, amused by her reaction but more so by what he was about to do to her.

"Alright fine, sleep all you want, and enjoy it while it lasts." Said Raito with a sinister smirk, using his gravity manipulation to suspend her in mid air.

Neliel meanwhile was having one of the best dreams of her life, she and her Raito kun had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon. They were currently making love on top of the clouds, she had her legs wrapped around his wiast and her arms over around his neck and her nreasts pressed against his rock hard chest. He was on his feet with his hands firmly gripping her rear cheeks, his glorious body on full display with a six pack and define muscles accentuating his every moment. His hard and fast thrusts penetrating deep within her womanhood, all 9 inches of thick meat filling her up and stimulating places within herself she never knew she had, her tight vagina walls fluttering violently, squeezing and sucking him in deeper and deeper.

"Oh aaaah I love you Raito kun I...I...I think I'm going to cum...I...I'm cummin...Aaaaaaah!" Screamed out Nel, her brilliant impending orgasm halted by the sudden loss of contact, she found herself falling from the sky on her back, looking up to see a shocked and horrified expression on her groom, who was looking down on her falling figure with his arm stretched out helplessly from his position on the cloud.

"Ooooph!" Grunted Nel as she hit the ground on her back, her head impacting on the floor harshly.

Nel's eyes snapped open with wide eyed expression, only to realise that she was dressed in her green two piece attire and not naked, and she was in their secrete hideout and not in some flashy honeymoon making love to the love her life.

_'I...I can't believe it was just a dream, it felt so real! Me and Raito kun were...wait a minute, Raito kun!' _Thought Nel fractically, she looked up only to be surprised by the subject of her thoughts standing over her with a fish eyed and horrified expression, almost just like he was in her dream, except he wasn't nude this time.

"Nel...you...you...just what exactly were you dreaming about?" Asked Raitto incredulously, staring questioningly at his comrade/friend.

Nel was heaving and her breath's were ragged like she just ran a marathon, her face was flushed and she was laying on her back wantonly with her legs spread out and her body sweating.

Nel blushed furiously, realising what must have happened when she was having that dream, she remembered that she had cuddled with the object of her affection last night and he must have heard and seen things if his expression was anything to go.

"Raitto kun I can explain I...I...I have to go!" Said Nel before disappearing with a sonic booming sound, using sonido to get as far away as possible before further embarrassing herself.

**"**_**Why did you drop her, I wanted to see what would happen?" **_Asked Muramasa from inside Raitto's head.

_"I...I just lost control of my powers for a second, I just totally didn't expect that. Besides, what more was there to see or hear, its pretty obvious what she was dreaming about." _Countered Raitto.

_**"I suppose it is, I'm guessing this is the reason she's been pressurising you to join Aizen's army, she wants you to become an arrancar so that she can..."**_

_"Okay okay I get it geez, you don't have to tell me." _Said Raitto.

_**"Hn...nevertheless, you have to go and talk to her, if you don't, there will be an uncomfortable tension between the two of you." **_Said Muramasa.

_"I know, I'll go and find her.' _Said Light, walking out of the Hideout and into the white sands.

"Raitto sama!" Screamed two female voices just as Raitto came out of the hideout before tackling him into the ground.

"Argh! Ying, Yang, what's the meaning of this?" Demanded Raito, trying to sound angry and intimidating, but it didn't work as the girls just continued to giggle at him.

"Awww we missed you, you've been gone for so long." whined the two arrancar girls childishly.

Raitto just signed at the futility of his efforts, it seemed he no longer commanded any respect around here, everyone just did what they wanted, especially to him.

Light had to admit though that the two girls were very trustworthy and exceptionally loyal to him ever since he saved them.

The two girls were twins, their names Ying and Yang. Yang has short red hair while Ying has longer blue hair that is parted in pigtails. The remnants of their hollow masks act as a headband which goes vertically down the middle of their head until it reaches the eyebrows. Yang carries a zanpakuto in the form of a flaming sword and Ying's is in the form of a whip. Ying is wearing a sleeveless white jacket, blue elbow length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, blue coloured sock like stockings, black arrancar-themed boots, and a short blue coloured schoolgirl-themed skirt. Yang wears the exact same outfit accept themed with a red colour as opposed to her sister's blue.

Light had somehow saved them from a shinigam/hollow hybrid, a 'vizard' the man had reffered to himself, the pollar opposite of an arrancar, a shinigami who had attained the powers of a hollow. The man went by the name Sojiro Kusaka.

Apparently, the man had asked the girls for their aid, with promises of power if they became his followers, the girls outright refused to follow a shinigami and rejected his offer, but the man was pessistent, exclaiming out loud that if they didn't follow him then he would simply subdue them and place slave collars around their necks and make them his slaves.

Raitto had been on a hunt for an adjucas meal, his hunger was much easier to manage as a vasto lorde, but he still needed to eat from time to time, it was during one of those hunts that he had felt the immense spiritual pressure near the menos forest and gone to investigate.

Upon arriving on the scene, it wasn't too difficult for Raitto to pick sides, the girls were losing to the shinigami/hollow hybrid, who bragged about having the strongest ice zanpakuto, Hyoryunmaru, and Raitto immediately chose to help the two arrancar girls, he was never going to help a shinigami in the first place, these shinigami needed to learn their place as far as he had been concerned, Hueco Mundo was not a place where they can come and go as they please and do whatever the hell they wanted, they would learn soon enough, he would show them their place and Sojiro Hasaka became the second one after Ashido to be taught a lesson by him. The rest as they often say was history after he destroyed the shinigami fool, he'd offered the girls training and protection from shingami and hollows alike and they had accepted, expressing their gratitude for his help and pointing out that they had no problem surving another hollow if he or she was stronger them they were.

"What are you talking about, I've only been gone for 6 hours?" Asked Raitto.

"Awww...that's too long silly, we thought you'd deserted us!" Whined Ying surprisingly, she was the more dominant, agressive and independent of the two, but still, Raitto had found out the hard way that behind those tough exteriors that the girls were very vulnerable and had a desertion phobia, always seeking him out when he was gone too long and wanting to keep him in their sights as often as possible.

"Sigh...Alright, I'm sorry I was gone for too long, but you don't have to worry, you're my students whom I cherish, and your growth over the last five years has been impressive, I'll never desert you and I'll always protect you." Said Ratto with a caring smile on his face, causing the girls to snuggle deeper into his chest.

_**"You've become a lot softer over the years, these girls, all three of them have softened you, Yagami Raitto." **_Said Muramasa.

_"I know, it can't be helped, there is no use fighting against it, but the important thing is that I am aware of this fact and can find ways to handle these emotions, it would have been sad if I wasn't aware of how deep these girls have seated themselves into my heart" _Replied Raitto.

_**"Very true, it is important that you be the one in control of your emotions, and not the other way around, this way, it will be difficult for someone to use your bond with these girls against you, as you will be immediately aware of what they're up to and prepare appropriate counter measures." **_Said the zanpakuto spirit.

_"A better idea would be to develop prevention measures rather then counter active measures, prevention is after all better then cure."_ Replied Raitto.

_**"Hn...indeed it is, indeed it is..." **_Said Muramasa, silently retreating back into his master's mindscape.

"Hey um...did you girls happen to see which direction Nel went?" Asked Raitto, knowing that Nel wouldn't be able to hide from them no matter how much she supressed her riatsu, these girls had by far the best pesquisa out of everyone he had ever met, which wasn't many people but the fact that it was better then his was an amazing achievement.

"I don't think Nel sama wants to see you right now doncha know." said a deep male voice from behind Raitto.

"Yeh, you made her all hot and bothered her face was flushed and she looked like..."

"Okay I get it Pesche, geez, look I just want to talk to her about something important that's all, now could you just tell me where she went?" Asked Raitto impatiently, gently removing Ying and Yang from him and getting to his feet, turning to face his other two followers with a 'you better tell me what I want to hear or else' look on his face.

"Dondochakka, speak up!" Ordered Raitto angrily, staring at the bigger man of the two with a serious expression.

"Um...she went to Hueco Mundo doncha know." Answered Dondochakka nervously, almost suffocating under the unconscious increase of spiritual pressure from his boss.

Some might have wondered how someone would go to hueco mundo when they were already in hueco mundo. The answer would lie within Raitto's abilities and interlect. As promised, Muramasa taught him everything he knew about shinigami and their abilities. As the former zanpakuto of the heir of the Kuchiki clan of soul society, Kuchiki Kouga, Muramasa knew all there was to know.

The lessons had started with Kido, an art that the shinigami used by manipulating their reiryuko into many different shapes and forms with many different functions. However the downside were the long incantations that a person had to memorise in order to cast a spell, which had the side effect of taking too long for a person to cast a spell and as a result only being able to use a spell when the enemy is distracted for a higher chance of success and so as not to leave oneself wide open while preparing the spell.

But there was a way around that,a master practitioner can use a Kido technique without an incarntation using a method called **Eishohaki**. The spell is much weaker without the incantation but still dangerous at the hands of a skilled practitioner.

Another method that Muramasa taught him was **Kojutsu Eisho**, where the practitioner speaks out the spell only after initiating the Kido so as to increase the strength of the technique.

Raitto, a natural born prodigy, blessed with the talent and intelligence that surpassed L, the greatest detective in the world from his time in the previous life and the brainpower and understanding that gave him the unmatched achievement of a 100% average in physics, chemistry, and mathematics in college, was able to quickly comprehend and master everything that Muramasa had to teach him in a record five years, mastering every Kido spell from one to 99 and being able to perform all of them with **eishohaki** . He was even able to master all the healing kido and forbidden Kido that Muramasa had knowledge of.

But, what intrigued Raitto the most, was the highly regarded, rare and forbidden sealing and barrier Kido spells, and even more intriguing to him, was the soul society law that anyone and everyone that is discovered to be a practisioner of any space/time Kido's would be executed. Off course, this law only made Raitto even more interested in this Kido genre, concluding that the only reason it was outlawed was because it was a Kido genre with awesome potential, and he wanted to explore that potential.

The results, one of his greatest achievements so far with seals, barriers, and space/time Kido was a seperate mini dimension that is connected to hueco mundo, creating the perfect secrete hideout for him and his comrades. Only he and his comrades knew about it and only he and them know how to travel to and fro the dimension, it required them to have a seal marker placed on a hidden part of their body. These markers can also be found within the dimension and in certain secrete spots in hueco mundo, granting them the abiltity to travel to and fro the two seperate dimensions whenever they please and appear in certain locations of choice, the creation of this dimension being his greatest space/time Kido and the seal markers his greatest sealing kido to date.

But this was not their only method of securing their anonomity, Raitto made it a point to send out his cero clones to appear in random locations, all around hueco mundo. This served two purposes, it ruled out the posssibilty of an enemy realising that they were not living in hueco mundo by giving them the impression that he was travelling around and constantly on the run, and it also gave the enemy that might come to the conclusion that he was appearing in different places in order to direct them away from his hide out from pinpointing said hideout, as he would still not know how he was able to appear in different places at the same time.

Either way, an enemy would never come to the conclusion that they were living in a seperate dimensional pocket, and even if by some miracle they did, they wouldn't know how to get there if they didn't know the technique that was used to open the dimension. Still, the remained the possibility that Aizen Sousuke might figure it out, after all, the idea for a seperate dimension was born from the arrancar technique that nel told him about, the **cala negacion** that was used to trap disobedient arrancar into an empty dimension as punishment for extended periods of time, although some of the stronger arrancar could eventually break themselves out of said dimension.

Still, that wasn't all that Muramasa had to teach him, zanjutsu and hakuda were much harder for Raitto to grasp simply because they required more then his brain power to be mastered, he'd needed to train his body too. But hollows are naturally born fighters with hightened instincts when it comes to combat, for this reason and Raitto's natural talent, while harder then Kido for him to master these two arts, he was still able to master them in a record 7 years, it also helped that he'd been training himself with martial arts from the human world when he was still a low level hollow.

But Raitto, as someone with the high ambition of becoming a god, didn't stop there, using another kido sealing technique of his creation, Raitto was able to create a gravity seal. The seal was tested out by placing it on his zanpakuto, the seal acts as storage for his spiritual energy and then uses his control over gravity to increase the weight of his zanpakuto exponentially.

This method of training was used to increase the speed of his thrusts and swings with his zanpakuto, Raitto theorised that if he could eventually be able to swing his cleaver when it was four times heavier with the same speed as he could swing it before he started the weight training, then his speed without the gravitation force on his zanpakuto would be near super sonic. The force behind his attacks would also be exponentially increased.

He didn't just leave it there though, he wanted to be a complete fighter, nothing less could be acceptable for a god. With this motive in mind, Raitto went on to use the same gravity seal to advance his hakuda training, placing gravity seals on his torso, arms and legs in order to increase his overall speed and strength. He was aware that there could be negative side effects from this type of training, but that would have only applied to him if he were a human or a shinigami, as a hollow who has high speed regeneration, he didn't have to worry about any muscle growth defects, his regeneration would fix up everything.

"Alright thanks, don't worry, I'll bring her back." Said Light, his body glowing a faint blue, a black seal glowing on his lower back concealed by his zanpaktou cleaver before he disappeared, teleporting himself into the white sands of hueco mundo in order to look for his companion.

"Nel! Hey Nel wait up...Nel!" Shouted Raitto, giving chase to the green haired bombshell.

"Shut up! And leave me alone! I don't wana talk to you!" Screamed Nel before disappearing with a sonic booming sound, using sonido to escape the persistent vasto lorde.

"Nel I just want to talk to you...aaargh!" Grunted Raitto in frustration before activating his own sonido to chase after the green haired beauty.

"Nel, there's something important I want to talk to you about, its about what happened this morning." Said Raitto, slowly gaining ground on busty arrancar.

"J-just leave me alone, I hate you!" Said Nel, crying silent tears from her eyes.

"Nel...what the...?" Trailed off Raitto, feeling something wet hit him on his cheek.

_'What's this...this is...she's crying? But why?' _Thought Raitto.

"Nel..damn it! Just give me a chance to explain...ah screw this!" Though Raitto before releasing the gravity seals on his , after releasing the seals quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Just shut up! I told you to...aaaaah!" Screamed Nel in shock as she was sent crashing into the ground face first.

"Gotcha! Now you're going to listen to what I have to say whether you want to or not and you're going to answer my questions..."

"Mnnnn...nnnnnnnnn!" mumbled Nel with her face in the white sand.

"Oh! Um...sorry, my bad!" Said Raitto sheepishly, slightly loosening his grip on her.

"Aaaah! You...you bastard!" Shouted Nel, panting from lack of air.

"Hey...I'm sorry, that was an accident, look Nel I just want to talk to you about something important okay?" Said Raitto diplomatically.

"Save it! I'm sick and tired of your cowardice, you're just a little boy who's scared of commitment! I have nothing to say to you, don't worry I won't bother you anymore little boy, you're free to play god as much as you want!" Screamed Nel with righteous fury.

Raitto stared at her with a strange mixture of shock, confusion and contemplation.

_'What the hell, where did that come from? Does no one have respect for me around here anymore?' _Thought Raitto.

_**"I believe the term 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is worth taking note of in this um...situation." **_Said Muramasa, trying to hold back a chuckle at his friend's dilemma.

_"Shut up Muramasa, you stay out of this!" _Ordered Raitto.

_**"Hn...fare enough, let us find out if she is right about you or not, I'll let you take care of this on your own this time." **_Replied Muramasa.

_'What the hell does he mean if she's right about me? Off course she isn't.' _Thought the vasto lorde.

Nel, seeing the hurt and confused expression on his face almost wanted to take back the words right out of her mouth, almost!

"Nel, what are you trying to say exactly?" Asked Raitto, now adopting a seriious expression, displaying none of his true emotions, giving her a scrutinizing stare that penetrated deep into her soul, Nel almost flinched at the look he was giving her, but she wasn't going to back down now, she was sick and tired of waiting, she didn't care if he could handle the truth or not in her current state of mind, she needed to vent out her frustrations, and why not, he was the source of those frustrations anyway.

"You know exactly what I mean, or are you really that much of an immature child? How obvious do I have to make it to you huh! Are you some kind of social retard or what! Because I don't understand how you can sit there and act like you don't understand what's going on! Especially after what happened today! Please Raitto, tell me! Tell me what you think is going on!" Demanded Nel furiously.

Raitto narrowed his eyes at her, giving her one of his patent stares, but Nel wouldn't back down, not this time, matching his stare with equal intensity. Raitto, realising that she wouldn't back down finally relented the pressure, deciding to just get it over and done with, he didn't like the tension between them and he feared that if he didn't stop avoiding the issue, then he might lose her forever.

"Alright, I think that you have been lusting over me for some time now... no wait!" Said Raitto quickly, seeing the combined angry and incredulous look on her face.

"Um...what I mean is that I think that you are in love with me and you want to have an intimate relationship with me. I think that is part of the reason you've been pressurizing me to join the arrancar army, because you want us to take our relationship to the next level of intimacy." Said Raitto matter of factly.

"You forgot the part where you're too scared and intimidated by a passionate woman like me and running away from commitment, isn't that why you've been putting off becoming an arrancar?" Asked Nel coldly.

"Did you ever consider that I might not feel the same about you? That I don't love you like that and that I am not attracted to you...ack!" Raitto was cut of mid sentence by a powerful back hand from Nel, sending him crashing into the ground on his back.

"H-how dare you! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Shouted Nel, turning around and running away from the source of her pain.

Raitto was furious, furious with himself! Why the hell did he say that anyway? He knew that wasn't how he truly felt, so then why, why did he say it? Was it true, was he scared of commitment? Damn he did again didn't he, he made her sad and hurt again, he had to make things better, he had to catch her before she got away.

"Nel! Wait! I'm sorry!" Shouted Raitto, initiating the chase again.

"Just leave me alone you bastard!" Shouted Nel over her shoulder, not really wanting him to give up on her.

_'Why! Why does he keep hurting me? What have I done to deserve this? Why doesn't he love me?' _Thought Nel just before crashing into the ground again, having been tackled from behind.

"Get off! Get off me you faggot!" Cursed Nel.

"Hey..I'm not a...nevermind, look I didn't mean that okay, I don't know what came over me. Please can we talk about this in a civil manner? I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to hurt anymore!" Said Raitto desperately.

"What do you want then? What do you want from me...sniff sniff..?" Asked Nel in between sobs.

"Look Nel, settle down, I have a lot to say and explain to you..." Said Raitto, letting go of his hold on her and seating himself next to her, his right knee high with his right arm balanced on it and his left leg streched out.

Nel, deciding to give him a chance, sat herself next to him with her legs crossed together and hands on her lap.

"Nel, do you remember when you were in your child form...when Amateresu wanted to kill you and then you blacked out? Do you know why you blacked out?" Asked Raitto.

"Um...sniff...I remember that day, but I don't know why I blacked out. What has this got to do with anything?" Asked Nel curiously, if it were anyone else she would have smacked him hard for changing the topic, but she knew that Raitto kun wouldn't have brought this up if it wasn't relevant somehow.

"You see, I had just evolved at the time and didn't know about my new vasto lorde powers, I was under pressure, Muramasa said some disturbing things about you that made Amateresu want to kill you, you were about to die and I had to figure out a way to save you, at least until we could validate where your loyalties lie. So um...the reason you blacked out...well...you know about my mind reading ability right...?" Asked Raitto rhetorically.

"W-what did y-you see?" Asked Nel frantically. Oh god she was going to be sick, he read her mind, did he see everything about her past? Was this the reason that he didn't want to be with her?

"Nel, I saw some stuff I didn't want to see, stuff I shouldn't have to see, you and Grimmjow..."

"Stooop! Don't say it! I-I get it...sniff...sniff...I get it..." Replied Nel, breaking down into violent sobs.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence between the two was deafening and uncomfortable, occasionally broken by Nel's choking sobs.

_**"I can't believe you told her that.." **_Said Muramasa neutrally.

_'I think it is best that I just be honest with her...hey! I thought I told you to stay out of this!'_

_**"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, this is quite intertaining, you would understand if you were in my shoes." **_Retorted Muramasa.

_"Whatever..." _

Nel, unable to take anymore of the silent treatment decided to try and explain herself, hoping that maybe an explanation would make things better.

"I...I was in Aizen's arrancar army for over one hundred years, I-I wanted to preserve myself, to stay pure until I found that one special person, that one man whom I could trust, love, and give my whole self too. But...a hundred years is a long time, Grimmjow joined us 55 years later, he was handsome, brave, funny, arrogant and he had this bad boy charm about him. I...I was also attracted to his violent tendencies, as a masochist, it somehow appealed to me that he was so rough and agressive...I...I tried to resist the temptation, for twenty whole years I resisted his advances towards me, but I...I heard things, from girls he had been with, cirucci, lolly, and sun sung, it became increasingly harder to resist his advances after that, he...he still hadn't given up, he hadn't stopped persuing me...but I tried. I didn't have real feelings for him, it was just pure sexual attraction, so I willed myself to stay away from him...but...one day, he just stopped, he didn't pay any attention to me and he didn't try anything anymore. He didn't even bother to greet me anymore and never spoke to me unless absolutely neccessary...I..I was so used to his attention, he'd given me all this attention for over twenty years...when he stopped all of sudden...I...I became so lonely...I was so lonely and sad I...I...sniff...sniff..." Trailed off Nel breaking down into a fit of sobs. Raitto retained his silence, not saying anything or moving at all, staring into the far distance.

"Sniff...I...I was confused and emotionally unstable, so I...I felt bad, I felt bad for rejecting him all this time and thought that I had broken him, and convinced myself that I was in the wrong, that I should have at least given him a chance...it was the least he deserved for all his efforts I thought...so I tried to get his attention, but the roles were reversed, he just continued to ignore me, I felt crushed, suffocating under my own sadness and depression. I eventually convinced myself that I deserved what I was getting, that it was karma paying me back, I decided that I would just tell him, tell him that I was ready to be his girlfriend if he still wanted, but he refused me, he rejected me! My self worth dropped, my self esteem had reached an all time low, I was so convinced with 'fixing' things between us that I never even realised when I convinced myself that I was in love with him, never realised when I forsaked my morals, I snuck into his room one night and layed bare on his bed and waited for him, when he came back from his shower, I jumped him, I...I seduced him and gave away my purity to the man I thought I loved...sniff sniff..." Cried Nel, releasing heart wrenching sobs from her throat.

"I...he...he was under my spell, or so I thought, he took me hard and rough, it hurt, it hurt a lot, but I enjoyed it, pain was just another source of pleasure to me and I enjoyed it just as much. We dated for two years, after two years I caught him cheating on me, he was having a sex with cirucci thunderwichi, in our bed. I was angry and hurt, I confronted him about it. He told me to piss off, he said I was an arrogant bitch and that I deserved what I was getting! He told me I was pathetic for ever believing that he would love a masochist whore like me and that he never loved me, all he wanted was a fuck and that I had forced him into a relationship that he never wanted! I..sniff...I was devastated, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I...I cried, I cried for days..." Trailed off Nel, blowing her nose with a tissue that she pulled out of nowhere.

"I stayed in my room for two weeks, when I came out, cirucci was waiting for me outside, she told me that I was a fool, a pathetic and stupid fool, she said if I had any intelligence in my airhead then I would have realised that Grimmjow was never relationship material, that he was just a good fuck to satisfy I woman's desires until she could find that someone special, she then changed her angle, she said that there was no way that the 3rd espada wouldn't have realised this and called me a pretender, claiming that I was just like her, that I wanted a good fuck to satisfy my needs and was just playing the innocent princess...Raitto kun I...please believe me! I...me and Grimmjow, it was a long time ago and it was a very dark time in my life, I was young and vulnerable! I'm a different person now! Please believe me!" Begged Nel

"I...I can't change the past, I can't be pure again, but I love you! I can make you happy, please just give me chance!" Cried Nel.

"..."

"..."

"..."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two again

"I...sniff...I see, I'm sorry, Yagami Raitto, I...I won't bother you again, I'm sorry I wasn't perfect enough, I'm sorry I...sniff...wasn't worthy of the god of hueco mundo..." Said Nel, interpreting Raitto's refusal to even look at her as a sign of rejection.

"Nel...don't you think you're being selfish, not even a little bit?" Asked Raitto neutrall, his voice betraying none of his emotions, still not looking at her.

"What...I...I don't understand?" Asked Nel with a confused expression on her face.

"Men, men are proud creatures, men have a deep connection with their pride, men do not accept women into their lives because they accept their past relationships, they do it because they are able to pretend that it never happened, that they are the only ones that have ever been loved by that woman. Sure, deep down they know that isn't true, that she has been with other men before them, but the mind is powerful, powerful enough to make them forget or ignore it for long periods of time, long enough to stay in love with their that woman. But...there is a difference between me and these men, Nel...do you know what that difference is?" Asked Raitto rhetorically.

Nel didn't have to think about it too long to realize what Raitto was talking about.

"I...I think I do...I think I know what you're trying to say. You believe that these men you described are able to forget and move on because they don't have an actual image of what happened, they never saw that girl with another man so they can easily pretend it never happened. You..you...sniff sniff...when you went into my mind...you saw every detail of everything didn't you! Sniff sniff...that's why you can't forget, that's why you can't look passed that and see me, every time you look at me you see me and Grimmjow..sniff..that's it isn't it?" Asked Nel

"Yes, but that is not all there is to it, Nel...tell me, when have you ever heard of a man and his girlfriend living in the same house as her ex lover? Do you realise that if I do as you wish, that we would all be living together in las noches? Do you realise what you are asking of me?" Asked Raitto neutrally.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I-I never realised that...I never thought of it like that." Apologised Nel, mentally chasticing herself for her lack of consideration. She knew it wouldn't be easy for either of them if they got into a relationship, especially for Raitto, she knew what kind of man Grimmjow was, there was a solid chance that he would rub it in whenever he got the chance. Grimmjow didn't like anyone who was stronger then him and he often resorted to verbal and emotional insults when he couldn't get his way and nothing was beneath him, he said and did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. And he would always be around them, in the meetings, in the corridors, in the training grounds, wherever they went, there would always be a solid chance of running into him. What made matters worse were the images of the two of them that Raitto had stuck in his mind, they would resurface everytime he saw Grimmjow. Nel was now afraid, she was afraid that if they got into a relationship, one of two things would happen, Raitto kun would grow to resent her and eventually break up with her, or he would hate Grimmjow and eventually kill him. Or worse, he would do both.

"I...I've been selfish and self centred all this time, I never thought about your own feelings about me, I was too focused on myself and how I felt, too focused on what I wanted and what I deserved to the point that I completely neglected your feelings, for that, I sincerely apologise. I just hope that you can one day forgive me, I hope that one day, you will be able to love me the way I love you, and if you can't, I hope that you can find someone that will make you happy. I won't force myself on you anymore and I won't blame my own insecurities on you, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I love you, Yagami Raitto..." Said Nel, now standing on her feet with a determined expression on her face before turning and walking away.

"Wait..." Said Raitto softly, raising himself to his feet. Nel just stopped where she was, not turning around to look at him and not acknowledging him verbally, but her body language was more then walked up until his body was pressed against her from behind before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Nel, I love you too..." Was all Raitto 's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe he actually said that, she couldn't believe that he confessed to her after what happened between the two of them.

Nel broke his hold on her and turned around to face him.

"Do...do you really mean it?" Asked Nel, unable to hide her hope and happiness.

"Hai, I mean it." Said Raitto.

"Kitty kun...I...I'm so glad! I love you so much!" Exclaimed Nel, launching herself into his embrace, Raitto chuckled at her antics, a warm fuzzy feeling building up in his chest as he tightened his hold on her slender figure. For some reason he felt so much better when she called him by that wretched nichname, he didn't know why, maybe it was because it usually meant that she was happy when she called him that.

"Sniff...I'm so glad...I was so afraid..I was scared that you wouldn't want to be with me! Does this...um...does this mean what I think it does Kitty kun?" Asked Nelliel burying her face deeper into his chest.

"Hai, I think it is about time we moved back to hueco mundo, Aizen has been searching for us for a long time now you know, wouldn't want to make him angry now would we, he is the King of Hueco Mundo you know..." Said Raitto. Nel released a melodic giggle at Raitto's attempt of showing humility, it just didn't suite him, she was too used to him preaching his destiny of divinity and creating a new world.

"Kitty kun, are we really doing it, are we going to las noches? Are you really going to become an arrancar, for me?" Asked Nel with puppy dog eyes, still not believing her ears.

"Well...not quite...you see, we're not going to go and find them, we're just going to allow them to find us, its a psychological victory. If we go to them, it will give the impression that we need them more then they need us...so, we're going to make them come to us, so that they may know, that we don't neccessarily need them, that it is a mutual partnership." Explained Raitto.

"Oh...I see, as expected of you, Kitty sama" Said Nel, kissing her love on his cheek...um...mask.

"Hn..." Grunted Raitto.

"Um...Kitty kun...what about Grimmjow...you know I..."

"Don't worry Nel, we'll figure something out. Its all about love and commitment, right?" Asked Raitto with a caring smile that couldn't be seen behind his face mask, though his eyes told Nel more then enough.

"H-Hai!" Said Nel happily, she was so happy she couldn't be happier then she felt at the moment, he loved her, he really did love her, Yagami Raitto, the self proclaimed God loved her, what did that make her, an angel, his angel?

"Come, let's go back and tell the others, their probably worried sick, you know how they get." Said Raitto, walking away with Nel snuggled up on his right arm.

"Hai...um...Raitto...?"

"Yeh, what is it?" Asked Raitto.

"Arigatou..."

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright! I promised you guys a battle between the gods in this chapter but I didn't deliver, my bad, but as you can see, this character and relationship building thing took up a lot of my time. Nevertheless that is not an excuse, I apologise sincerely, the fight will DEFINATELY happen in the next chapter though.**

**Some of you might have guessed it, yes you're right, Harribel is going to be the virgin maiden that is everything that Nel wanted to be for Raitto, she will definately be a threat to their relationship and she is strong too. A set up for some good drama.**

**Anyway what do you guys think about Nel's past and Raitto's situation, I mean can he really get those images out of his head and mind, well it aint just images, more like a 3D angle theatre system view and sound effects!**

**Anyway what do you guys think, should Nel and Light stay together, Harribel is a given, she is the second main character and the main pairing, but what about Nel? Guess we'll have to wait and see, not even I know what's going to happen.**

**Hope yaw enjoyed, anyway the next chapter will begin in las noches , I will slowly reveal the events as the chapters go by, next chapter is las noches moving on to the battle, eventually we'll go to the human world and soul society.**

**Keep it real.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach and Death Note or any other series that I might use for inspiration.

**CHAPTER 6**

**_Battle Between Gods_**

"Greetings to you all...my dear espada, come...let us have some tea." Said Aizen Sousuke, a mild featured man with brown scholary hair and brown innocent looking eyes enhanced by square glasses, although, if one were to look closely enough, the eyes could also be perceived and described by words such as 'sinister', 'manipulative', and/or outright 'evil'. The man is wearing the standard shinigami shihakusho without the captain's haori but instead with a customised arrancar outfit above.

Aizen waited for his ten elites to get seated but the meeting only officially began after each and everyone took their first sip of their cups of tea.

"Stark, Barragan, Harribel!" Said Aizen, the names were called out in a calm, friendly and respectful voice but the power and authority behind it was unquestionable and unmistakeable.

"Hai, Aizen Sama!" Saluted Harribel in a calm but loyal and respectful manner. She is the current tres espada, a very beautiful and voluptous woman with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She is wearing a variation of the arrancar outfit, which is a white mini jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward while just barely covering the her chest area, almost baring the lower part of her DD cup breasts. The jacket, unlike that of any of the other arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms and she carries her zanpakuto across her back. The sword is noticeably short and broad compared to others and is completely hollow in the middle with a western style guard.

"Hmmm..." Grunted Barragan, an elderly looking man with white hair and a white mustache with the remnants of his hollow mask taking the form of a five pointed crown above his head. His face is lined by scars across his right eye and the left side of his chin. He is a man of fare size with a stocky and muscular appearance and wears a regal white leather coat with short sleeves and black fur lining. He also wears a golden wrist band on each wrist and a belt which consists of three chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His hollow hole can be found at the centre of his chest.

Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove.

Stark didn't need to verbally acknowledge Aizen, merely turning his gaze to Aizen with a serious and meaningful expression on his face, a very rare expression but one that told Aizen that he had his full attention.

" I have an important assignement for the three of you, one that I can't trust anyone else to complete...no, rather, one that no one else has the power and skill level to complete..." Said Aizen dramatically, silently amused by the shocked and incredulous reactions from the three and the rest of the occupants of the room.

Syazel on the other hand, being the only one with knowledge of the particulars of the assignment, couldn't hold back his own amusement, a smirk etched on his facial features. Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Espada number tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is located on his glans.

His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest , one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves.

"Nani! What kind of mission is that? What assignment could possibly require three of the top 4 espada to complete!" Snapped Grimmjow rudely, Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair as well as light-blue eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.

"Be careful Grimmjow, you're disrespecting Aizen sama..." Warned Harribel, causing Grimmjow to almost gulp, nervously avoiding Aizen's gaze after realising his mistake, but nevertheless refusing to apologise.

Noitra on the other hand was not amused or impressed with Harribel and her warning and he didn't hesitate to vocalize his discontent.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch! Just who the hell do you think you are, a woman speaking down to a man? Don't think you've got authority here just because of a stupid number, know your place...woman!" Exclaimed Noitra hatefully, not the slightest bit ashamed of his sexist agenda. Nnoitra is the tallest Espada, excluding Yammy Llargo. This fact is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. The eyepatch hides his mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole. The tattoo signifying his rank as 5th Espada is located on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

Harribel, refusing to get entangled and sucked into the cycle of Noitra's madness didn't even acknowledge his remark and focussed all her attention on Aizen, as if Noitra himself didn't even exist, something that infuriated Noitra to no end.

"If you are done with your petulent whining, I would like to continue with the meeting, assuming it would alright with you off course...Noitra?" Asked Aizen with mock politeness, blasting Noitra with a sizeable amount of his suffocating spiritual pressure.

"Tkkk...kuso...Hai...Aizen sama!" Replied Noitra, panting from slight exhaustion caused by trying and failing to resist his superior's riatsu.

_'A man disrespects a higher ranked female espada and receives no punishment or rebuke by any of the high officials...is it seen as that much of a stain to have a woman in the higher ranks...that no one has a problem with this kind of blated disrespect and discrimination? I can't help but wonder what everyone would have done had I just killed him for humiliating me like that...' _Thought Harribel

"Good...now...where was I again...oh...yes, Stark, Barragan, Harribel, this assignment is of the highest importance, failure is not an option..." Trailed off Aizen for dramatic effect.

"Hn..." Growled Barragan, offended by the mere insinuation that he would ever fail to complete a meeting.

"Aizen sama, are you planning on telling us the particulars of this assignment, or may the rest of us be excused?" Asked Ulquiorra, a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high.

Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum and the remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. He is the fourth-ranked Espada, signified by the tattoo on the left side of his chest.

Aizen, tired of the interuption ignored the question and simply carried on with the briefing.

"The three of you will travel deep into hueco mundo and will retrieve an old member of the espada that went missing over a hundred years ago, the former tres espada, Nelliel du Orderschvanck..." Said Aizen, pausing momentarily to give his subordinates a chance to digest the information.

Everyone was surprized to hear that name again after so many years, but none more so then Noitra Gilga. A cold shiver made its presence known to Noitra down at the centre of his spine, how the hell had Aizen found her, she was supposed to be in hiding wasn't she? She'd lost her powers and turned into a little girl? Did Aizen know what he'd done? Was he going to get into trouble for it?

"Former...tres espada...?" Asked Harribel out loud, which was not very loud by normal standards but loud for her anyway, shock visibly displayed by her slightly widened eyes.

"Off course you wouldn't know about her would you, Aizen sama forbade us from ever talking about her disappearance..." Explained Stark surprisingly, he never really spoke in these meetings unless prompted by Aizen to do so or unless answering a direct question from someone else.

"Forbade it? Why is that?" Asked Harribel.

"She is the shame of las noches, a traitor who couldn't handle the pressure and responsibility of being an espada and ran away to go into hiding, the lowest of scum!" Cut in Barragan angrily.

"No one really knows why she left or what really happened to her, but she hasn't been seen since the day she left, she was very powerful, calm and wise though, come to think about it, she was in many ways a lot like you, Harribel..." Said Stark, subtly refuting Barragan's words.

"Even so, there still does not seem to be a valid reason for sending in all three of them, I am well aware that there exists a high possibility that she has grown a lot stronger over the years, but so have we, why wouldn't Harribel alone be enough to retrieve her? There is more to this then you're telling us, isn't there, Aizen sama?" Asked Ulquiorra, diverting everyone's rapt attention to the shinigami sitting at the head of the long table.

"Hmmm...sharp as always Ulquiorra...yes, there is a lot more to it, Syazel, please do me the honours..." Requested Aizen, although everyone knew very well that it was actually an order and not a request.

"Off course Aizen sama." Replied Syazel while standing up on his feet.

"First and foremost, please do not interupt me until I have finished explaining everything, only then will I answer any of your questions..." Said Syazel, momentarily pausing theotrically.

"I am going to tell you about what we have come to know as the _LIGHT _phenomenon. Through various methods, we have come to the discovery of a very powerful and dangerous menos level hollow, a vasto lorde. Yes...shocking isn't it, that a vasto lorde has gone unnoticed for so long, but that is not all, this isn't just your typical vasto lorde, this hollow has come to be known across hueco mundo as _The Light of Hueco Mundo, The Protector Of The Hollow Kingdom, _and_ The God Of Hueco Mundo. _All three titles have been used to describe this individual and many hollows believe him to be the one that will lead them to war against soul society and achieve victory for all of hueco mundo..." Said Syazel, pausing momentarilty to give his comrades a chance to digest the information.

"That isn't all there is to it though, when the rumours about this vasto lorde surfaced almost ten years ago, Aizen sama entrusted me with the task of locating and gathering data on this...phenomenon. I failed, there were absolutely no traces of him, I set up servuilance cameras, tracking devices, riatsu detecters, I even sent some of my experiments whom I had microscopic devices implanted on out into the field, but no success, not even a trace of him..." Said Syazel, pausing once again to take a breather.

"As you all might have guessed, I was close to giving up at this point and wrote off the existence of this phenomenon as hollow folklore, but off course, failure was not an option, I had to...I wanted to present some form of explanation to Aizen sama, I had to explain why so many of the hollow population made claims of such an existence, could it have been that we were witnessing the birth of religion in the hollow population? No, off course not, the very idea was rediculous, so I took a different approach, I sent some of my experiments into the field again, but with a different objective. This time, the objective was to gather a different kind of information, the idea this time was to find out just how many of the hollow population believed in this so called god and how many had actually made claims to have seen him. To those who had supposedly seen him, we would question them further, when exactly was the first time they had seen him, and was he already a vasto lorde when they first saw him?" Said Syazel, taking a look around, Syazel couldn't believe how much attention the espada were paying to his story, he had thought that at if not Grimmjow or Noitra, then at the very least Yami would have been already fed up and stopped paying attention, maybe he was underestimating his comrades after all.

"The results were staggering, apparently, by combined testimony and estimation, roughly fifteen years ago, a new hollow was born in Hueco Mundo, but this was not a normal hollow, he appears to have had riatsu comparable to a weak menos grande just a few days after birth and became stronger then any menos grande within a year. This information was obtained from weak hollows who were spared their lives by this fellow because they were deemed too weak to give him a significant growth in strength. These hollows, according to their own testimonies would in exchange complete errands for this hollow, they would be sent on missions into the human world with the goal of obtaining any books or scrolls in the human martial arts of hand to hand combat and sword play. It should not be mentioned that this is very strange and unique behaviour for a hollow, especially for what would and should have been a low level hollow at the time." Explained Syazel, giving everyone a chance to digest the information.

"That is not all though, but there is something else that is unheard of, the manner with which he evolved into a menos grande is something else in his record that mouth watering, as you all know from your own experiences, a menos grande is born when over a hundred hollows do battle in one area where the atmosphere is staturated by their raitsu, the result being that they are fused together to form a menos grande with the strongest one being the dominate concsiousness. But...this hollow instead defeated a menos grande on its own, devoured it, and evolved into a menos grande, assuming off course that we are to believe the very few so called witnesses that we have. Nothing much is known about what happened to him after that..." Said Syazel.

"Now, are there any questions?" Asked Syazel.

"Off course there are, there are so many holes in your fictional story to the point that this whole conversation becomes rediculous! You began by telling us all about how you failed to find even a trace of this non existent god of yours even with your science and technology, yet you expect us to believe the testimonies of these pathetic underdeveloped ants that you have for witnesses?" Asked Barragan, pointing out what most of the smarter people there were wondering themselves.

"Well, I did say that I was initially unable to find any traces of this phenomenon, for almost ten years in fact, but recently, well, we have found some traces of his existence, in fact, we have even been able to discover the estimated location of his hideout." Explained Syazel.

"I don't like where this is going? To me, it sounds like a trap of some sort, what could have changed over the last ten years? If you have been unable to even confirm his existence with your surveilance technology all this time, then why would you suddenly be able to do it now? It almost sounds like he is intentionally revealing himself, what could he be up to? But more importantly, how exactly did he know you were tracking him and how did he manage to avoid you for almost ten whole years?" Asked Ulquiorra, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Everyone's attention went back to Syazel, anctiously awaiting an explanation.

"Yes well, do you remember that tiny piece of information? The information about him sending other hollows on errands in the human world?" Asked Syazel rhetorically.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Asked Noitra impatiently.

"You see, if you think about it, most hollows of the level he was at the time, no...in fact even most adjucas can and do mostly focus on the next meal and nothing else, but, from the start this hollow has shown a hunger for knowledge that is unheard of in the low class hollow population, he has been described by those who have interacted with him as not only powerful but very smart as well, and he seems to have known from the start that his power would attract a lot of attention and has gone to great lengths to keep himself under the radar and remained anonymous. What we believe is that this hollow has either developed a very advanced technology, or a very advanced set of techniques that have helped him fool or completely avoid my serveilance technology, there is also the possibilty that he has somehow been able to obtain both a powerful technology and technique to do this. Let us please remember that this is the hollow that has been revered as the messiah of the hollow population and the one that will bring light to the dark skies of hueco mundo, it is said that there is nothing beyond his power and imagination, and his achievements thus far have lived up to the hype surrounding him so far" Replied Syazel.

"You said that you knew the estimated location of his living headquarters, how did you attain that information? Do you have any visual data on him and what does this have to do with the premiere, segunda, and tres espada's assignment?" Asked Ulquiorra in succession.

"No, we don't have visual data, we have only been able to collent spiritual energy data, and from this have thus been able to estimate his possible living headquarters. As for the assignment, well you see, Nelliel's riatsu signiture has frequently been detected in close proximity with this hollow's spiritual energy, in fact, they are almost always together, there are others too that accompany, aproximately four others, two being Nelliel's fracion, Pesche and Dondochakka, and two strong but unknown you see, Stark sama, Barragan sama, and Harribel sama are not only to retrieve Nelliel, but they are also required to convince _The Light Of Hueco Mundo _to join us, by force if neccessary or...if possible..." Said Syazel with a sinister undertone.

"There can only be one god in hueco mundo, this arrogant brat, who hasn't even been a hollow for two decades needs to learn his place!" Said Barragan, smashing his fist against the table.

"Tche...I still don't see why the hell you three have to go! I could handle this mission alone, the former tres espada is obselete, and a mere hollow isn't a threat to one of the espada!" Exclaimed Noitra arrogantly.

"This is no normal hollow, he is a vasto lorde, and not a normal one at that, one with feats that surpass any hollow we have ever heard of, incredibly smart and resourceful too. Furthermore, this hollow clearly has been aware of not only our existence but our interest in him for just short of ten years now and has managed to elude us all this time, don't make the mistake of thinking that we have finally caught on to him, we haven't, he intentionally revealed himself, he is expecting us to find him and is actually waiting for us. Remember that Nelliel was once one of us, she knows a lot about our strengths and weaknesses, she must have given him enough information to prepare for us, and it would be foolish for you to believe that you are the only one that has gotten stronger over the years. The fact of the matter is, that you are no where near strong enough or competent enough to handle this level of an assignment...Noitra." Said Ulquiorra indifferently, causing Noitra to direct an ugly snarl towards him.

"Stark, Barragan, Harribel...do you accept the assignment?" Asked Aizen. It was just a formerlity really, no one was allowed to reject an assignment, but it promoted a type of goodwill between the parties when they pretended that they had a choice in the matter.

"Hai!" Answered the trio

"Good, these are the co-ordinates of their location, we'll have surveilance following you around so that we may watch the confrontation, good luck..." Said Aizen, pushing over a small piece of paper to the premiere.

**00000000000**

"In coming! _Closing in fast_, there's three of them, _high spiritual pressures_, very high!" Exclaimed Ying and Yang, finishing each other's sentences.

"Don't worry about anything you two, me and Kitty kun will handle this, you won't have to get involved...even if you do get involved, have more confidence in yourselves, you are after all Raitto kun's prized students." Chasticed Nel with her figurative battle mask firmly in place.

"H-hai, Nellliel sama!" Replied the two girls simultaneously.

"So, they're finally making their move huh...interesting, I wonder who they've sent." Thought Light out lout. They were standing at the top of a sandy hill in what appeared to be a random and deserted area in hueco mundo, waiting for their 'visitors' patiently just as they have done for the past few months or so. It had taken longer then Light thought for Aizen to make his move but this was nevertheless not unexpected. Light was broken out of his thoughts by four sonic booming sounds of the sonido technique, signifying the arrival of their awaited visitors.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Coyote Stark, Lylinette Gingerback, Barragan luisenbarn, and Tier Harribel, Nel chan has told me a lot about the four of you." Said Light, who's zanpakuto was suspiciously missing from his back, although the four, or rather, three espada before them found it not suspicious at all, having no knowledge of its existence.

"That's King Barragan to you puny ant!" Said Barragan in retaliation.

"You have my apologies then, the rumours I heard about your embarrasing defeat to a shinigami must have been false." Apologised Raitto with false sincerity.

"Barragan, stop antagonising them, it works against our mission objectives. We were ordered to bring them in peacefully if possible, Aizen sama would rather they joined of their own free will." Warned Harribel.

"She's right you know, in any case, have you guys noticed anything strange about those identical looking girls with them?" Asked Stark casually.

"Their...arrancar! But how?" Asked Harribel to no one in particular.

"Fools! They're obviously natural arrancar, they must have removed their masks themselves at some point in their lives or were born of two arrancar! Aizen didn't create the shinigamification of hollows, he merely made it a better art, that is all there is to it! Stop embarrassing me with your stupidity!" Said Barragan heatedly.

"Nnnnn...gyaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Lylinette angrily, kicking Stark hard on his shins.

"Eh...gwaaah! What was that for?" Asked Stark in a semi bored manner, trying to act angry but failing miserably.

"Are you just gonna let him talk to you like that! You're the premiere you Baka! Start acting like it!" Shouted Lylinette, pointing a shaky finger at Stark with an incredulous expression.

"Tche, that will take away too much of my energy, I'd rather just sleep the whole day and do nothing at all, that is so much better then fighting and bickering..." Said Stark with a yawn, trying to irritate his little partner.

"This...this guy...is he really the premiere?" Asked Ying.

"Yeh I know, not what I expected at all, he looks like a weakling." Replied Yang with a look of disbelief.

"Let neither his appearance or mannerisms fool you, that man is very powerful, he isn't the premiere just by name!" Warned Nel, not taking her eyes off of her old comrades.

"Yeh she's right dontcha know!" Said Dondochakka.

"Yes off course Nel sama is right, but you know...I wonder, would he be able to survive my ultimate attack? No one has ever seen my infinite slick and lived before..." Said Pesche with thoughtful look on his face. Everyone sweat dropped at the shear lack of brainwave action it would take for someone to think up such a stupid statement, even dondochakka.

"In any case, how can I help you three? Am I correct in assuming you didn't just come here for a small chat and a cup of tea?" Asked Light.

"Actually...we have come for a small chat, and a cup of tea would be nice too." Said Stark sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in mock embarrassment.

Harribel, tired of beating around the bush, took charge of the situation, even though being the lowest ranked member of the group.

"I won't bother to explain to you who and what we are, where we come from and who our leader is, you are no doubt already aware of this as it is, after all,some of your comrades are our former comrades..." Said Harribel.

"Correct, please continue..." Said Raitto, staring at the blonde haired beauty intently.

_**"She's beautiful...is it a tradition for the third espada to be a beautiful bombshell I wonder...?" **_Said Muramasa.

_"Hey, I thought I told you to hide in the deepest and darkest corner of my being? I don't want people finding out about you, you're my trump card against Aizen! You're blowing our cover!" _Said Raitto angrily.

_**"Relax, no one will sense my presence unless you use me in battle, I'm very good at concealing my riatsu..."**_

"Our orders are to convince you and your comrades to join las noches as members of our arrancar army." Said Harribel simply, unknowingly breaking Muramasa and Raitto's conversation.

"I see, and what is the purpose of this army?" Asked Raitto neutrally.

"We will go into war against the Gotei 13 shinigami squads of soul society and defeat them. We will destroy the corrupt soul society and become the new enforcers of law, we will change the way things are in order to create a better existense for hollows, this is Aizen sama's ambition." Said Harribel with conviction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**"So...Aizen Sousuke has similar ambitions to you, how interesting, you and him are one of a kind it seems heh...Raitto?" **_Asked Muramasa rhetorically.

_"This the same explanation Nel gave to me, however, what I don't understand is why a shinigami would go to such great lengths to help out hollows and to fight for their cause? Does this not sound too surreal to you? I mean, to me, it just sounds like this guy told them everything they wanted to here so that they can help with his hidden agenda, I don't believe he intends to deliver with his promises. I know this because well...I used to be exactly like that when I was a human, I used and manipulated people to get what I wanted, and most of the time, this was done by making people believe that I genuinely wanted to help them and even acting the part to a certain extent." _Raitto thoughtfully.

_**"Hmmm...well, I suppose you have a point, who knows, maybe he wanted to be the leader of seiretei but realised that he didn't stand a good chance of making it for various reasons, maybe that is why he wants to take them out and replace them with his espada, fraccion, and numeros? But we can only speculate for now, the only way we can make an accurate judgement of his character is to meet him in person." **_Said Muramasa.

_"Maybe you're right, that was the plan anyway, I'll decide what to do with him when we meet." _Thought Raitto.

"So, have you come to a decision yet?" Asked Harribel, not wanting to wait too long for the hollow to collect his thoughts, an attempt to slightly pressure him into accepting the offer.

"Yes, my answer is...No!" Said Raitto, shocking everyone with his answer, including his comrades.

"Why should I join and serve people who are weaker then me? I am the god of hueco mundo, the strongest person in the universe, my power, interlect, and skill have no limits, I am a true god, the savior of the hollow race, if anything, instead of asking me to join you, you should rather be asking if you can join me. If you bow to me now, I may consider sparing your lives and allow you the honour of serving me." Said Raitto with a serious expresion etched on his face.

_'Raitto kun...w-what the hell are you doing you bastard, I thought you wanted to be with me...' _Thought Nel on the verge of tears.

_**"Do not be foolish Nel sama! Raitto sama knows what he is doing, you should trust in your man a little bit more if you want to keep him, you can't keep doubting him at every turn of the corner!" **_Chastised Amateresu angrily.

_"Amateresu...I...I...you're right! You're right, I'm sorry, and...thank you!" _Said Nel mentally, adopting her battle expression again, angry with herself for allowing her emotions to cloud her judgement, Raitto kun would never betray her, he loved her, she was sure of it.

_**"There is no need to thank me, Nelliel sama, I'm just happy that you've returned to your senses." **_Said Amateresu, causing a tick mark to appear on Nel's forehead, god she hated her sometimes, you could never tell if Amateresu was passing on a compliment or an insult and it pissed Nel off to no end.

"Very well, your response isn't something we did not expect. Our orders were to bring you in peacefully, but forcefully if you didn't co-operate, you're coming with us whether you want to or not, those are Aizen sama's wishes." Said Harribel without even batting an eyelash, adopting a battle ready posture and expression.

"I could say the same about you too, your reaction was also not unexpected, we'll defeat you right here and right now, we're prepared for battle as well." Said Raitto.

"Ying, Yang, I want the two of you to take care of the girl, Pesche, Dondochakka, the two of you cover them!" Ordered Raitto.

"Hai, Raitto sama!" Saluted the four arrancar, adopting their respective battle stances.

"Nel chan take care of the segunda, I'll taker care of Stark and the little girl!" Said Raitto.

"Hai, Kitty kun!" Said Nel enthusiastically.

"Aaargh! I'm not a little girl you bastard! Tell him Stark!" Shouted Lylinette angrily, pointing a shaky finger at the brown haired vasto lorde.

"Um...actually, you see...um..." Sputtered Stark, not knowing how to break it down to the little girl.

"Aaargh! I hate you! Stark!" Shouted Lylinette, pulling on her hair strands in frustration.

"So this is what you have decided, how foolish, you're going to get your comrades killed because of your ignorance. You really think those girls have what it takes to take out one of the top four esp...oooph!" Grunted Harribel as she was blasted away by a powerful punch to the torso, crashing into the hill side almost two hundred metres away and coming out of the other side only to crash into the ground again.

"Argh! What was that, what was that spee...cough cough..!" Harribel was cut off mid sentence, coughing up large globs of blood from her mouth that splattered against her mask fragments covering her lower face, her eyes wide in surprise from the pain on her belly from where she was punched.

_'Impossible! How could she have caused this much damage to me! I'm the third espada, even the fifth espada couldn't cause this much damage to me, how can...' _Harribel's thoughts were cut of by a large fire ball almost crashing into her, but, thanks to her speed, instinct, and reflexes, she was just barely able to avoid the attack, using sonido to cover the ground that seperated her from her opponents.

Harribel stared at her opponents with intense scrutiny, having closed down the distance between them.

_'They look different, what kind of technique is this, that a whole person's body would be covered in fire and the other in lightning?' _Though Harribel before her eyes widened slightly in realisation.

"Your weapons? Their missing? Then...that means..." Trailed off Harribel, her eyes narrowing in contemplation.

_'That girl with the red hair, she had a flaming sword on her just a couple of minutes ago, and now the weapon is missing and she is covered in fire, no, more like lava, and the one with the blue hair had a whip made out of lightning, and now it has disappeared and she is covered in Lightning? Then, is this a ressurection? I've never heard of anything like this before and I have never heard of someone who could enter a ressurected state at such a speed that no one would notice until it was too late, these girls, what are they?' _Thought Harribel.

"Heh, so you finally noticed huh? What you see is our unique ability, this is our **elemental ressurection**, mine is the **raiton armour**, and Yang has the **katon avator state**, together, we can even surpass the tres espada!" Said Ying with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I see, a very unique ability indeed, I have never heard of such a thing before, but if you think you have what it takes to take on a high ranked espada, then it will become my duty to educate you and make you realise the error of your ways, or rather, the error of your th..." Harribel didn't get a chance to finish what she wanted to say, having to dodge an enlarged lava fist at point blank range. The enlarged fist crashing into the ground and turning all the sand on its path into glass, such was the intensity of the heat.

_'She's using the fire under her feat and elbows in the form of jet boosters to propel herself, combining that with sonido to take her speed up to a level far above what she should be capable of. No...that's not all there is to it, she is also using the jet boosters on her elbows to increase the power and speed of her hakuda attacks and the fire and lava will incinerate the target if the raw power alone isn't enough to do it. What a scary ability, no wonder their leader has so much confidence in them.' _Thought Harribel with a little trepidition.

"You've left yourself wide open, what an amature mistake!" Said Ying from her position on Harribel's left hand side. Harribel's eyes widened in surprise for what she felt was the millionth time that day.

_'Impossible! Is she even faster then her sister!' _Thought Harribel, trying to unhinge her sword from her back for defense.

"Too late! **Lariat**!" Shouted Ying, smashing her arm across Harribel's chest, sending her crashing into the ground in a violent display of speed and power, creating a large creator, sending tremors rippling throughout the surface of hueco mundo.

"Its over, no one can survive Ying's lariat, our help was not neccesaary after all." Thought Pesche out loud.

"Yeh, Ying is a scary girl dontcha know!" Replied Dondochakka, visibly shaking from fear of ever pissing her off enough for her to do that to him.

"I-Impossible! They...they defeated her! Stark!" Said Lylinette with worry and surprise written all over her tone.

"Don't be hasty Lylinette, it doesn't look good, but she still has some fight in her, she's the tres espada, don't think so low of her." Said Stark, trying to placate the girl's worry, but failing to placate his own worry.

"H-how, how can you be so fast...cough...cough...how can you be so strong...cough!" Asked Harribel from her position inside the deep creator, lying on her back with bruises all over her body but most concerning, at least for her and her comrades, was the hole on her chest, and not just her hollow hole. Her chest was blown open right across, showing even some of her insides, such was the brutality of her opponent.

Ying and Yang's eyes widened to the size of dinner sauces, they didn't expect her to be alive after that, much less talking to them.

"Heh...hehehehe! Hehehehe! To think that you're still alive and speaking is amazing in itself, perhaps I will reward you with an explanation for your achievement. You see, my sister's lightning armour increases her speed, reflexes, and strength to the maximum by channeling raiton energy throughout her body and nervous system, this lightning amplifies the neural synapse activity within her body, turning her into a speed and strength monster. But it doesn't end there, you see, Ying can traverse great distances in an instance by using a lightning styled sonido, this is the power of her ressurection, the raiton no yoroi!" Explained Yang, the red haired one of the twins.

"I...I see...cough...cough...in that case, you leave me no choice...**Ute...Tiburon!**" Said Harribel, blasting everything around her away with the force of her spiritual pressure, Ying and Yang jumping away to avoid the blast range.

A heart shaped surge of water completely covered her form, forming a cacoon like cyclone around her, her riatsu endlessly increasing throughout the whole process. Just when it seemed her riatsu wouldn't stop saturating the environment, Harribel cut through the cyclone with her right arm that was covered by a large bone material in the form of a shark fin, revealing the same beautiful but at the same time different Harribel, with all her wounds and scars completely healed. All of her clothes were gone, as well as her espada tattoo. The mask fragments that previously covered her form were now shifted out of position, becoming a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblence to shark fins. A thin, spine like structure also formed on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her big breasts. She is dressed in a mini-skirt that is made out of bones surrounding what appears to be a dark garment with a pair of knee length-boots and elbow lengthed gloves. She no longer has her braided locks, making her hair become messy and has two lightning bolts on both sides of her face.

"H...her spiritual pressure is ridiculous dontcha know! T...this is bad!" Cried Dondochakka nervously, visibly shaking from fear.

"Her spiritual pressure won't be a problem for the girls, their the most suited fighters for taking on riatsu monsters like her." Said Pesche.

"Heh...your spiritual pressure is quite impressive, espada san, demo..." Said Yang ominously.

"But it is irrelevant to people like the two of you, you...who can can defy the laws of reishi by amplifying your power and speed with your nature elements, is that correct?" Asked Harribel rhetorically, silent. And righteous fury written in her eyes despite her calm demeanor, she couldn't believe that she was forced to use her ressurection against people with that level of spiritual energy, these people, by laws of reishi should be competing with the sixth or seventh espada at best, not her!

"Hmmm...took the words right out of my mouth!" Replied Yang.

"Don't get too overconfident sis, she now has the advantage over you, did you not see the water surrounding her when she activated her ressurection? I'm pretty sure she uses water to do battle in this state, your fire and lava won't work on her anymore...demo...my lightning on the other hand, will only get stronger from here on out..." Explained Ying.

Harribel narrowed her eyes at Ying, weary of the girl's next attack, fully aware that one direct hit from the girl could end the battle in an instant.

'_This is bad! To think that the third espada has been forced to use ressurection against what would qualify as this hollow's fraccion. If everyone starts fighting now, there will be chaos in the battlefield and a lot of death, we need to do this differently, this isn't going to work!' _Thought Stark.

"Wait! Aaah...time out!" Shouted Stark uncharacteristically.

"Nani! Don't you have a battle of your own to fight? Raitto sama is by far the strongest, most intelligent, and most skilled of our team, I wouldn't be letting my guard down if I were you!" Said Yang with a sinister smirk on her face.

_'She could have just said he was the strongest, but she went further and described an incredible margin between his strength and the rest of their team, is he really that strong, that much stronger then these girls?' _Thought Stark.

"Stark sama, is there a good reason for you to interfere with my battle?" Asked Harribel.

"Um...yes, well, you see, I was thinking that there is no need for everyone to fight, if we defeat the leader, then the rest of his followers become our followers, so aaahm...you see, I was thinking that everyone stays back and I fight this Raitto guy, if I win, they come with us, if I lose, they can do what they want." Suggested Stark casually, though adopting a serious and no nonsense expression on his face.

"Do you not consider me capable of defeating these weaklings in front of me, premiere san?" Asked Harribel with narrowed eyes, insulted by the mere insinuation that she could possibly lose to such low class opponents.

"Eeh! Off course not, I...I just don't want to see a lot of bloodshed that's all, I'm just suggesting a quicker and more efficient way to handle the situation." Replied Stark hastily, not wanting to face the righteous fury of a woman of Harribel's level.

"Hmmm...very well, Coyote Stark, I'll be your opponent. Ying, Yang! Retreat!" Ordered Raitto authoratively.

"Hai Raitto sama!" Replied the girls, appearing next to Pesche and Dondoxhakka almost intantly.

Raitto, preparing for battle, jumped from the top of the hill downwards, landing in the middle of the customized battle ground. Stark, about to join him on the battleground was halted by a strong grip on his shoulder, turning around only to be met by Barragan's angered and demanding eyes.

"What are you doing, Barragan?" Asked Stark with a raised eyebrow.

"Allow me to be his opponent! This will be a battle to determine the true god of hueco mundo. Let me take care of this fool!" Said Barragan seriously, daring Stark to reject his _polite _gesture.

"There is nothing to decide, I have already ascended, and you have already been defeated by a mere shinigami!" Said Raitto and a mocking voice, causing Barragan to twitch furiously.

_'Barragan...you..." _Thought Stark with a hidden sympathy for his comrade.

_'Maybe it is batter to allow him to fight, he has more to fight for then I do, unlike me, he isn't just fighting under orders, his pride itself is on the line, he will do a better job then me.' _Thought Stark.

"Alright, make sure you win, Barragan..." Said Stark, moving out of the way to give the segunda espada his pass.

"Hn..." Grunted Barragan, the words 'thank you' unable to leave his throat as we walked into the battleground.

"You're allowing him to fight?" Asked Harribel.

"Hai, he wants it more then I do...no, actually, he needs it more then I do." Said Stark.

"I see." Replied Harribel

" So you're my opponent then, Barragan Luisenbarn, allow me to formerly introduce myself, my name is Yagami Raitto, the true god of hueco mundo!" Said Raitto.

"And now, you become the dead god of hueco mundo..." Said Barragan from behind Raitto, his hand slowly moving toward Raitto's shoulder, eventually gripping him lightly.

_'What the...! How did he get there so fast! And why am I moving so slow!' _Thought Raitto, jumping out of the way eventually, but with very slow reactions.

'_My arm...my shoulder, what happened to it, I can't move it..." _Thought Raitto.

"W-what did you do to my arm?" Asked Raitto calmly, hiding his true emotions effectively.

"You don't know? Why don't you take a closer look at your arm?" Asked Barragan rhetorically.

_'What the...! What is this, my arm is all wrinkled and old looking? What...impossible! He aged me...? How is that possible, what kind of power is this?' _Thought Raitto

"Yes, I can see the fear in your eyes, everyone fears growing old, because it means that you are that much closer to death, something that everyone does their best to avoid. This is the power of Barragan Luisenbarn, the true god of hueco mundo!" Said Barragan arrogantly, revelling in his own praise and for an unknown reason even to him, happy at finally receiving some sort of acknowledgement from the vasto lorde, even if it was only through fear.

"I see, hehehe! Ehehehe! I owe you an apology, Barragan san, perhaps a little more respect should have been due to you, demo..." Said Raitto, ripping out his own arm from its socket. Raitto then charged up a small cero on his finger and obliterated the disfigured limb.

"Heh, so you destroy your arm to get rid of the visble representation of your shame, but emotional scars aren't that easy to get rid off, your pride is still wounded, and the empty shoulder socket still...re..remains..." Trailed off Barragan from shock, his eyes narrowed at the vasto lorde's new limb that he projected from his limb.

"High speed regeneration? So that is your power, your defense against my powers is it?" Asked Barragan to no one in particular.

"In that case, I'll aim for a body part that can't be removed at will" said Barragan from behind Raitto, once again sneaking up on him too fast for him to react.

Raitto, with wide eyes, quickly spins around to deliver a complicated back spinning kick to the old man's face, but his movements are slowed down by some kind of unnatural force and Barragan ducks under his attack with ease, following up by attaching his right hand firmly around Raitto's neck.

"Now you die! It would have been better to bring you in alive, but that won't be neccessary, our primary target was the traitor Nelliel and her fraccion anyway, you can die here, the laws of hueco mundo dictate that your followers become my followers if you are defeated by me." Said Barragan arrogantly, aging the vasto lorde's neck and face horribly.

"N...No way! Raitto sama! Please! Please don't lose to that old bag! Please Raitto sama!" Screamed the twins simultaneously, tears falling from their eyes freely.

"Relax you two! The battle is far from over!" Said Nel without even looking at the twins, her gaze firmly locked on the battlefield.

"W-what do you mean? How do you know?" Asked Ying histerically.

"Just watch, you'll see!" Said Nelliel.

"Hehehe! Ahahahaha! Puny puny puny! What a puny ant you are, to think that you..." Barragan was cut off midsentice by the bright red glow from the half dead body of his opponent before becoming engulfed by a massive explosion, and explosion so big that it even forced some of the spectators to retreat further away to escape the blast range.

A massive dust cloud obscured everyone's view of the battlefield for a few minutes before Barragan blew it away with a surge of spiritual energy. The dust cloud cleared up to reveal a heavily damaged Barragan, his coat was completed burned off with many lacerations all over his body. Some parts of his pants were missing and his right hand that was strangling the suicidal vasto lorde was hanging limp on his side. A clapping sound could be heard coming from above the battle field.

_Clap...clap...clap...clap clap clap_

Everyone looked up into the sky only to see the vasto lorde gliding down slowly from the sky, eventually landing a few metres in front of his opponent, looking perfectly fine, healthy, and _young_.

"Amazing, segunda espada, Barragan Luisenbarn. Your powers are impressive, by releasing your reishi into the atmosphere, he can create a time dilation field around yourself that allows you to slow down the movements of your opponents by manipulating their perception of time. You use this ability to sneak up on your opponent and then, upon physical contact, you seem to be able to completely age your opponent, this time fast forwarding time instead of slowing it down and eventually incapacitating or killing your opponent. You also used your control over time to slow down the explosion and escape with minimal injuries, was there anything I missed, segunada espada san?" Asked Raitto in a mocking manner.

"He...he figured out the segunda's ability to the finest detail in such a short time, w-what is he?" Asked lylinette out loud, unable to mask her shock.

"He is his team's leader, and he has big ambitions, to become a god and to overthrow the gotei 13 and control the three dimensions, people with those kind of ambitions are usually exceptionally intelligent, he's a lot like Aizen sama, in many ways." Replied Harribel, unable to help but take a keen interest in the mysterious hollow.

"She's correct, but what I'm more interested in, is how he is still alive, didn't he just blow himself up a minute ago? Even with high speed regeneration, he shouldn't have survived that." Said Stark.

"You...you puny ant, how dare you! How are you even alive? I saw you blow yourself up!" Asked Barragan with an ugly snarl etched on his face.

"Oh, you mean this..." Said Raitto, creating a cero on his palm, the cero levitated and floated in the air before reahaping and forming into a glowing red humanoid figure. Then the humanoid figure slowly stopped glowing, its red coulour being slowly replaced by black shihakusho and turning into a creamy skin with brown hair and brown eyes, an exact replica of the vasto lorde, causing Barragan and his fellow espada's eyes to widen in shock.

"Yes, you were fighting against my cero clone, I used a clone as a safety precaution and in order to collect intel about your abilities." Explained Raitto.

"Impossible, how did you know exactly how my techniques worked if you were not directly at the receiving end of them? You would have had to at least experience the time dilation effect to comletely understand it?" Asked Barragan in disbelief.

"Whenever a clone is destroyed, I receive all of its memories and experiences as if they were mine." Explained Raitto, for the figurative hundreth time surprising his future comrades.

"I see, you have some impressive abilities too, as expected. But, this battle is far from over..." Said Barragan, once again appearing behind Raitto in an instant.

" I know for a fact this is the real you this time, you're concealing your riatsu but it is futal, your riatsu is far greater then that of your clones!" Said Barragan, extending his working left hand towards the hollow's neck.

"How naïve of you, **Shinra Tensei!**" Said Raitto casually, blasting the segunda away with a crushing, invisible gravitational force.

"Gwaah!" Grunted Barragan painfully, landing harshly on his back against the rough and sandy terrain, his body digging a long trench into the ground.

"That was pathetic, I never figured you to be the type that rushes in without thinking just because an oponent gave you a glaring opening, I would have thought you would have at least been suspicious of the situation." Said Raitto, walking slowly towards the segunda.

"You...cough...bastard! What was that invisible force, what did you do to me!" Demanded Barragan angrily. He couldn't even move a single part of his body, he felt like all of his bones must have been shattered and his insides were not fairing much better then his bones.

"That was my heavenly subjucation, the true power of a god. You may control time and age, but I control the gravity itself! A god is an omnipotent and omnipressent being that cannot be defied, and thus the power of gravity, a force that exists in hueco mundo, the real world, and even soul society belongs to me, the true god. Nothing can defie gravity, shingami, pluses, hollows, no living objects, everything his under the influence of gravity, you may control time but gravity transcends even time itself, no matter how many years pass by, gravity will always be there, completely unaffected by time and unaging, my power is omnipressent." Said Raitto elegently.

"Bastard, this is not over! Cough...**Rot Arrogante!**" Shouted Barragan, gathering a ridiculous amount of spiritual energy before getting engulfed by a sinister feeling spiritual energy.

When the dust and debris cleared, a completely different looking figure was revealed, a skeletal looking figure complet with his head becoming a skull and his hand and fingers reduced to bone but still retaining both his armbands. His body is drenched in a purple cloak, with a pitch black-tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.

"So this is your ressurrection, scary..." Commented Raitto, staring impassively at the segunda's new form, not displaying the slightest signs of intimidation.

"A man who can control gravity, Stark sama, is it possible that we have already failed our mission, gravity trumps even time itself, and is a force that cannot be defied, how can Barragan win here?" Asked Harribel with a concern in her voice, not wanting to fail Aizen sama after all that he had done for her and her fraccion.

"I don't know? But...gravity is not as almighty as he makes it out to be, Shinigami and arrancar can use their spiritual energy to walk on the air itself and even do battle in the air, in the world of the living, pluses can float in the air and humans have aircrafts that they use to defy gravity and sour the skies. Gravity is a force that is always there indeed, but with proper use of one's reishi, it can be defied!" Explained Stark intellectually.

"I see, let us see what Barragan will come up with then." Said Harribel.

"Hahahahaha! You ant! You think I'm stupid, every technique, whether it be a hollow or a shinigami requires spiritual energy to sustain, there can be no gravity technique if I rot the reishi in the technique itself. **Respira!**" Said Barragan, rapidly releasing a black/purple smoke like miasma from his body and directing it towards Raitto.

"So, he plans to rot the energy in the atmosphere itself in order to stop his gravity attacks, impressive, he really is deserving of his rank in the espada." Said Harribel thoughtfully, impressed and entertained by the roller coaster nature of the battle, the advantage switching between the two gods so often that it was near impossible to be able to tell who would come out as victor.

"Yeah, I think this might be it." Replied Stark.

"I see, so you no longer need to make physical contact to age a person, you can do it from range using that black smoke screen and the speed of the aging has increased exponentially. But that is not all there is to it, you can age not only a person anymore, but you rot everything around you.." Said Raitto, observing the effects of the technique on the sand around where Barragan was standing.

"Knowing that isn't going to help you, my power is superior to your gravity, now die you puny ant!" Snapped Barragan, sending his respira at incredible speeds towards Raitto.

Raitto, remained impassive as the respira rapidly covered his form and all around him, not even attemoting to escape.

"So this is how it ends, that was a bit anticlimatic." Said Harribel, for some reason not knowing why she wished to have had the chance to see more of the vasto lorde, he was quite interesting, a big mystery she would never get the chance to solve now, or so she thought.

"Yes, so it would seem." Replied Stark.

"Tche! It would have ended much quicker if we had fought him, Stark!" Whined Lylinette childishly.

"Mah mah Lylinette, let by gones be by gones will you." Said Stark with a loud yawn.

"Mwahahaha! Low life scum, there was only ever going to be one Go..." Barragan's words were stuck in his none existent throat when all of a sudden his respira got sucked into some kind of void, a void in the area where his opponent had been standing before getting covered by his respira.

_**"Reishi Blocking Absorbtion Barrier!" **_Sounded the voice that Barragan recognised too well from inside the absorbtion barrier. Sucking up the rest of Barragan's technique and clearing the space of the black, rotting smoke screen to reveal Raitto standing on the battlefield unharmed, his body surrounded by a transparent barrier with his hands held out in front of him.

"This is another ability of mine, as you said before, every technique requires reishi to be sustained, and without reishi there can be no technique. This barrier allows me to absorb all types of reishi and add them to my own reishi reserves to replenish any that I might have wasted. There is no respira without the reishi to sustain it, Barragan." Said Raitto, infuriating the segunda with his mocking expression.

"Nonsense! Nothing can withstand my power, if you absorbed the reishi into yourself, then why aren't you rotting?" Asked Barragan with confusion, anger, and humiliation.

"Don't be a fool, I obviously don't only absorb the reishi, I convert it into my own, your respira reishi no longer exists!" Said Raitto, chasticing the other self proclaimed god like a little child.

"I won't lose to the like of you! I will never lose again!" Screamed Barragan uncharacteristically, throwing his **gran caida **violently and recklessy at Raitto.

Raitto, with super fast speed dodged the sloppy attack with his a silent sonido, appearing behind Barragan in an instant and wrapping his arms over his shoulders from under his arms, a transparent barrier surrounding the two of them.

"Now, I'm going to absorb all you spiritual energy until you pass out, feel free to use your respira, it will only accelerate the process." Said Raitto, absorbing reishi rapidly from the segunada's body.

"You bastard, how did you move so fast? Howcome I didn't hear the sound of your sonido!" Demanded Barragan angrily, struggling futiley to break out of the vasto lorde's hold.

"I don't feel like explaining myself, let's just say...I have a low centre of _gravity.." _Said Raitto with emphasis on the word 'gravity', causing Barragan's non existent eyes to widen in realisation.

"He's lost the battle, what do we do now?" Asked Harribel.

"We can't allow one of our comrades to die, I'm going to help him." Said Stark.

"I never figured you to be the type that goes back on your word, weren't we supposed to let them decide their own fate if they won the battle?" Asked Harribel with a raised eyebrow.

"This is no longer about their fate, we may have lost, but that doesn't mean one of our own has to die, I'm in charge of the mission and no one is going to die under my watch! Lylinette!" Called out Stark.

"Tche, its about time Stark you lazy baka!" Said Lylinette, now standing directly next to Stark.

"Let's do it, Lilynette, **Kick About: Los Lobos!" **Said Stark with his hand firmly planted on Lilynette's head...

**End Chapter.**

**That's it for now, hope yaw enjoyed it. **

**Someone pm'd me complaining about me adding unneccessary oc's to the story. For those who don't know, Ying and Yang are not oc's, they sare from the bleach movie- The Diamond Dust Rebellion, and they worked for a vizard named Sojiro Kusaka, who was Hitsugaya Toshiro's former best friend and also a wielder of the hyorunmaru zanpakuto. Ying and Yang are both arrancars, they are not shown to use ressurection in the movie so I had to use something for them based on their abilties, which are lightning and fire.**

**I apologise for any grammer mistakes, I will look over it soon and will correct everything by next friday.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**It is unfortunate and I apologise to those of you that were hoping that I continue with this story, but I am going to have to abandon this story. I no longer have any passion for continuing with this story.**

**I can one hundred percent assure you that I will continue to write these stories until completion:**

**Hope Of Oto, Broken Fox, Caring Cat, Ginkaku's Legacy, Eye of The Enemy, Gravitational Forces, Flying Demon, A Different Plan, Akakitsune, Sennin Hunter, Naruto of the Seven Swordsmen.**

**The following stories will be deleted after seven days:**

**Ichigo of the Detention Unit, New World Order, Escobar's Crime Fam, Akatsuki Heir **

**These stories as I said, will be deleted next friday. Anyone who wishes to adopt any of them may do so, you may or may not give credit to the original author, I don't really mind either way. Doubt anyone of them has a chance of being adopted anyway as they weren't good stories with the exception of maybe Akatsuki Heir.**

**One last thing, I intend to add two more Naruto Stories and one Akame Ga Kill story in later future. From then on I promise to only work on the stories that I have and not post anymore new stories, one is called Hyoton no Uzumaki Naruto and the other is called 'The woman who stole the fourth's legacy'. In fact, I have already posted the first chapter of Hyton no Naruto.**

**The story is basically where Haku used a forbidden jutsu on Naruto during Naruto and Sasuke's fight with Haku, the intended effect of the jutsu was to reconfigure Naruto's body/dna to become compatible with Haku's bloodline limit, thereby enabling Naruto full access to Haku's bloodline limit. However there was a side effect of Haku regaining consciousness inside Naruto's mindscape. Now Haku is hell bent on forging Naruto into the ultimate shinobi and fulfill all of his dreams through Naruto. You all probably know by now that I am not much of an admirer for Konoha as Naruto has been anti Konoha in all my stories. This one is different, Naruto will be loyal to Konoha.**

**If the premise suits you, then you can go check out the opening chapter. I apologise for the deletion of these stories for those affected, and I am sorry that I can offer no satisifying reason for you, but I think this is better than leaving the stories there and giving you all false hope. This way, you know for a fact that there are stories that will be updated without a shadow of doubt and you know which one they are.**

**Thanks for reading, oh, and if any of the stories are adopted and you want to know where I intended to go with the story before you start working, then feel free to pm me and I will explain as best I can. **

**Yours sincerely**

**Sinisteruto.**


End file.
